The Blooming Blossom
by RoseyChe
Summary: Captured by the Akastuki she is forced to join them, but her will of fire lets her not fall prey to them she will continue to badmouth and fight against them for all the time she is there, but what would if her heart starts to disobey her mind in order to pursuit of something forbidden. Pairing: KisaSaku ( Kisame and Sakura ), slight ItaSaku ( Itachi and Sakura ) M for later chaps
1. How It All Came (updated)

**So here is the updated version of chapter 1 i hope ya like this one better, and yes i added something things but dont worry the story will go down the line the same way it has before. i've just had some more spice to it, well i hope ya enjoy it! and i dont own naruto so dont start assuming please... i cant believe i have to even say this...**

* * *

The wind danced it's way across the vast grassy field, avoiding three logs that have centered its' self in the middle. As the wind avoided them, it brushed itself against the bare pale legs of a certain pink haired kunoichi, before returning to its ever more grace.

The young kunoichi stared at the three logs, almost replaying the events that took place in that very spot. The spot where team 7, became a team, served under one of the greatest ninjas ever, Kakashi Hatake. Before her, she could see Sasuke handing Naruto his almost empty tray of food…

"Sasuke." She spoke his name out loud. The man who has caused all sorts of trouble for Konoha. His betrayal to his land, his village, and his friends, have caused a great deal of suffering, so much that she had given up. The man she had once loved, was no more. In fact she didn't even know why she loved him in the first place. Her jade green eyes then went toward the vast blue sky with tiny black birds singing their melody to each other. Ah yes, so much time had passed since that day. She now stood in the grassy field as an adult of the age of 18, while also being known as the greatest medic nin up there with Tsunade.

As she turned herself toward the direction of the Hokage Building, she looked once more at the three logs. This time, she knew, the next time she meets Sasuke would now be a life or death situation. For now, there was no mercy, Sasuke needed to be brought back, if not then it left the last option…. She quickly turned back, already walking down the dirt pathway toward the Hokage Building, all while clinging onto a certain vile of red liquid that hung loosely against the chain tied to her neck… Death.

~…~

As soon as Sakura left, a rustle came from the trees. Each bird chirped their annoyance a the sudden movement, but within each bird's eyes, they only saw red clouds sweeping its way by.

~…~

Sakura arrived inside Tsunade's office, seeing Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai already there. She placed herself next to Naruto as she stood up straight, "Sorry I'm late, Lady Tsunade."

"It is fine, Sakura," Tsunade spoke as she placed her cup of sake next to the pile of 'important' piles that seemed to grow with each passing second, "Since your all here now, let me tell you, your mission."

Naruto was the first one to step up, like always, showing off his goofy smile, "Well hurry up granny!"

Sakura clenched her fist tightly as she looked over at Naruto, smiling, with a slight twitch in one corner of her mouth, "Naruto…."

Naruto immediately scrambled over to the wall curled up in a ball while waving his hands in front of his body, "I'm sorry, Sakura, I'm sorry."

She immediately inwardly grinned as she placed her hands on her hips with a slight 'hn.'

Tsunade could only smile at the interaction. She had truly taught her disciple well. Then she let out a soft sigh as she turned her attention toward the window, staring across the village of Konoha, "Your mission is to go to the River Country, sightings of Sasuke have been seen. You all know what I expect. You're dismissed."

With a silent nod from Team 7, each member disappeared to pack up for the long journal, all knowing to meet up at the gate within an hour.

~…~

Sakura stepped out onto her balcony, allowing the wind to tug at her long pink locks. She stared over at the village, with a gently smile. This village was her home, it was her own personal castle. Her friends, the people, they were all important to her. She vowed to always protect the people of this village with her life, she would not let herself fall to prey to her enemies, she will be strong.

Slowly she rested her arms on the bar of the railing that surrounded the small balcony. Strong? Ah yes, the very reason Sasuke Uchiha left the leaf village for, but she wouldn't make that mistake. Instead she studied to be a medic nin, under the greatest medical nin known, Tsunade. Sakura knew she wasn't fit for hardcore fighting, but she wanted to be use. And it was a surprise to her. She would of never guessed that she would ever follow down the medic road, but she was happy. She was able to grasp on that concept, and she learned that to be a medic nin, healing isn't all you have to do, you must be able to protect yourself, for you are considered an important person in the team. Thus her inhuman strength came, a slight laughed came out of her as she thought back to how surprised Kakashi and Naruto were, when she showed them.

With a soft sigh she turned back toward her room, walking in while sliding the door back to close. She gently picked up her belt pouch and wrapped it around her slender waist. Then she tied her hair into two low ponytails, much like Lady Tsunade's hair. Finally she picked up a small jewel piece and placed it gently in the middle of her chest, feeling it embedded itself within her body, but still shining its beauty. Once all set she left her room closing the door behind as she walked down the stairs. She passed by the kitchen and living room, no sound could be heard but her gently steps as she walked. Once outside she closed the door but all before saying 'goodbye.'

She took one last look at the two story, now vacant, house. No longer was her parents there, they were gone. They had disappeared, but not once could she remember that she cried. Her hands went up to her cheeks, she could only think that maybe her tears were gone for good, since she cried so much when Sasuke left. She took one last look before she started to head toward the gate.

~…~

When Sakura arrived, she found Yamato and Sai waiting. Sai with his usual fake smile would greet her, she had grown use to this, and didn't mind him or the rude innocent comments that he would make. Instead she was just mentally picture herself beating him up. As for Yamato, well she didn't care much for them, she wasn't particularly close to them or anything but they were still apart of her team and much less her friends.

Suddenly the voice came to her. The annoying voice belonging to the person who was always happy and cheery. She waited, and waited, waited for the right moment. And as soon as she felt him just behind her she spun around and punch Naruto as hard as she could, "NARUTO!"

She could feel a vein almost bursting on her forehead as she turned back around to face the gate. The only sound that could be heard during this point was Naruto's growing, but she knew he would be alright, after all isn't he use to her punches?

But one thing bugged her. Kakashi…. He was LATE! Like usual. So now they will probably be hearing some lame excuse on why he is late. It could only make you wonder what story will this one be about.

A soft sigh escaped her as she turned her head toward the village. Kakashi… Something was off, and she even noticed it. Kakashi was always protecting her, he was always right there more then usual. And when she catches him staring at her, that eye he shows, there was more to it. It was almost as if he was in love with her, but she only laughed at the idea. Kakashi wouldn't think of her like that, after all wasn't she just a mere student, teammate, and friend? Was she?

She cocked her head to the side while questioning herself. Suddenly a familiar spiky white hair man popped up in front of her. She almost jumped back, but retained herself, but she couldn't hold back the slight blush that covered her cheeks. She was embarrassed. She was thinking of him like that, and for him to appear right in front of her was to much for her to handle.

Kakashi appeared in front of Sakura with a goofy smile behind the mask as he scratched the back of his head. He looked up at Sakura to only see her flush cheeks. His expression turned to serious for a second before standing up going back to his usual smile, "Sorry, there was this cat…"

Suddenly Sakura stepped on his foot almost burying it down in the ground as she stormed out the gate all while mumbling, "Telling us to be here in an hour…." She could hear Kakashi say 'ouch' and could only feel complete satisfaction at her work, she was truly becoming more and more like Lady Tsunade…

~…~

Within the tree outside of Konoha's Gate. A blue man laughed as quietly as he could. He had truly seen something interesting. A woman like her was very entertaining. Then his hand slowly slid to the hilt of his Samahada.

"So do we get her now?"

"No." Came the response of his partner whom just relaxed on the branch with his back to the bark as he watched the pink haired kunoichi walk along the path.

"Why not? She's in perfect position." The blue man spoke as he grumbled watching the kunoichi.

"It's not time." The man spoke as he closed his eyes trying to block out all sound, especially from his partner Kisame.

Kisame just watched Itachi before turning his attention back toward the kunoichi known as Sakura. His eyes immediately went to her hips watching the way they swayed with each step she took. With a grin plastering itself on him, he licked his lips. Such a tempting woman, can't get away without him at least getting able to touch her delicate snow white skin.

~…~

Tsunade looked toward the window, toward the gate where she knew Team 7 had just left from. Something was right, it was almost as if this mission was none other then a trap set up for them. It seemed as if Sasuke purposely showed himself to people in order to get the Leaf Village acknowledgement. She didn't like it one bit, she could only fear for Sakura. The woman whom she taught all her secrets to, the woman whom she saw as her own daughter since Sakura had no mother to turn to for many years. With a sigh she went back toward the paperwork.

Slowly she lifted the folder containing Sakura's hospital checkup, but suddenly she froze. On blood type line, some was off, could this be a mistake from the nurse or could this actually be something else. Tsunade immediately stood up and left her office in order to hunt this nurse.

.. Within the line it wrote "Blood type:?"

* * *

**Well i hoped u like it i will try and have the next updated chapter either tonight or tomorrow im hoping to finish this rewriting by monday so then i can finally feel more at ease and be able to do chapter 13 for once well see ya next time~ tell me what u think as well! **


	2. The Encounter (updated)

**Well heres chapter 2 updated sorry it took so long i was temporarily away from home, well i hope ya enjoyed!**

* * *

As the time struck midnight, the forest became a live. The animals began to move, searching for their latest pray. The crickets were as noisy as ever, enjoying the sound of their own music which caused others a pain. Insects would come close to the group of sleeping ninjas, marveling over the flickering fire that provided heat. The fire danced with the slight wind that came through, shining up the entire area.

Within the forest a small creature crept through the bushes, dodging the various branches that will fall from a group of birds playing a little to roughly with each other. The little creature was hypnotized by the light of the fire, coming even closer to it. Its tiny paws padded through the earthy soil, diving into the bushes causing the bush to rustle. Suddenly the sapphire color of it's iris laid upon a pink haired creature. Curiosity was overwhelming the small little fluff ball as it watched the creature slightly stir.

Sakura could hear the bushes rustle near her. Fear was clear on her face, and her hand slowly slid to her belt pouch, silently grabbing the hilt of the kunai as she waited for the right moment. Just as she was about to throw it..

"Meow!" A small white kitten jumped out at her.

Sakura sighed as she let go of the kunai. She reached her hand toward the kitten. She saw the kitten timidly sniff her hand, growing braver by the second as it inched closer. Then finally it nudged its soft fluffy head against her hand. She smiled as she picked up the white kitten placing it on a pile of clothes. Slowly she reached for another pile of clothes placing it on her lap, before she pet the kitten waiting for it to sink into a deep slumber, and just as it did she stood up.

With the clothes in her hand, she disappeared into the forest, walking towards the river, following the sounds of the waterfall. When she arrived at her destination, she immediately checked her surroundings, making sure no one was around. Once clear, she began to remove her clothes slowly still feeling the drowsiness from sleep.

With the last bit of clothing removed, she stepped into the large river, feeling her body sink in as she went further down. The water finally came to stomach, and she took this chance to dive in the water to only come back up with a gasp of air. She could feel the tiny drops of water cascade down her body. Her eyes then drifted toward the rising sun that started to creep up on the land like a stalker. The sun was memorizing the way it shined it's beautiful yellow-orange glow, lighting up half of the Earth.

A gently sigh escaped her parted lip as she turned toward the waterfall behind her. The never ending water that fell was indeed beautiful. But she hated the waterfall. Every time she watched it she felt like crying. Her hand went to her cheeks, sliding up to her eyes, no tears could come out. They were indeed dried up, but she could still feel the urge to cry, her eyes began to tremble and slowly bit her bottom lip, before she turned back around to watch the sun rise.

Sakura returned to the camp to see everyone awake. Naruto came to her, holding the fluffy white hairball in his arms. She just laughed as Naruto began to nuzzle the little kitten, making the kitten bite his nose.

"Oh, Naruto." She smiled at him. Before turning to her sensei, "So when are we leaving?"

"Now." He spoke as he stood up from his position throwing his bag over his back.

Sakura yawned quietly as the team of five started marching on, with the little kitten sleeping soundly on top of her shoulder.

At Katabami Kinzan

Twelve hours have already passed. They finally arrived in the village of Katabami Kinzan. Team 7 stopped at a small inn, buying three rooms, one for the boys, the other for the men, and then the last for her and the kitten. Once settled they headed off toward their rooms. Naruto and Sai were already in theirs, Yamato went into his, but as soon as she was about to go in hers, she was stopped. Her green orbs drifted up toward her sensei with confusion.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" She spoke.

"Are you sure you will be alright on your own." He replied as he stared down at her with the hint of worry in his eye.

"Don't worry Kakashi. I'm 18, and I've been trained by the best teachers. I know how to handle myself." A smile crept onto her lips.

Kakashi just sighed, giving in. He waved her a goodbye before he too went into his room. Sakura just sighed, it was kind of insulting. Her sensei still thought of her as weak, but she could understand. Female ninjas do have it rough sometimes, but she could still hold her down. Plus, if she really did need any help, they would come eventually. Especially since most battles do cause a lot of damage, especially in a village.

As soon as she stepped into her room, her stomach growled at its emptiness making her place her hand gently on top of it. A small laugh came out of her, "Ok, I'll go eat."

With that in mind she placed her stuff down, placing the kitten on top of the pillows. She went toward the bathroom turning on the light knowing she won't be back till later in the night. With one look around, feeling content with everything, she left her room closing the door behind her till she heard it click, before she went on her way to find the nearest source of food.

With Tsunade

Tsunade looked over Sakura's file for the 100th time. It just didn't make sense. Her blood, how can it be a mystery. She even went all the way to nurse took the vile of Sakura's blood and examined it, herself. Even she couldn't figure it out. How? How was this happening? How come in the past her blood was readable. Why now, does it change?

Tsunade bit her bottom lip, this was infuriating for her. She slammed her hand against the desk. Almost immediately Shizune ran in.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune stammered as she stood straight up.

"Give me all the files on the Haruno Clan. NOW!" She yelled.

Tsunade watched Shizune leave, before looking back at Sakura's file. Slowly she brought her thumb up to mouth nipping the tip of it, to at least calm her down a bit.

To Sakura inside a restaurant

Sakura took a sip from her tea, closing her eyes, enjoying the taste of the sweet herbal tea. The restaurant was pretty lively, mainly from the people all staring off in the corner gossiping about something. It intrigued her, but she couldn't tell what it was, there were to many people crowding her away. With a soft sigh she stared down at her tea.

Suddenly a young waitress came toward her, bowing, "Welcome, Miss. Are you ready to order?"

Sakura took her gaze away from the tea to stare at the woman, displaying a gentle smile, "Yes, I'll just have the special."

With a slight nod the waitress disappeared. Sakura looked back toward the corner. Why would so many people crowd that corner?

"Hmm.." She thought while drifting off into her replaying her memories while waiting for her food.

With Tsunade

Suddenly the door to Tsuande's room burst open. Shizune ran in panting as she placed her hand on her leg for support.

"My lady. The files… The Haruno Clan files… They've been burnt."

"BURNT!" Tsunade stood up immediately as she quickly followed Shizune to the record room.

Once again Tsunade bit her bottom lip. She couldn't understand it. How is it that files just burn without no one realizing it. Just last week they were there, who in the hell would burn files like. And why was it that just now when they were trying to dig into the Haruno background, how is it that now they become mysterious. Why is that after many years of the Haruno's being here in Konoha, that not one person saw anything different about them. And was it that now when the sign of change in Sakura's blood, why was it now that everything that held the Haruno name disappeared without a trace.

Tsunade just sighed as her hand went over to the burnt paper. There was no saving it, the ink has been smeared and distorted, it was completely useless, but maybe Sakura may know something. She was the only source of information on her clan, but what if she to doesn't understand the meaning of this. Then what? What are they suppose to know. The anger inside her finally burst as she slammed her fist against the table causing it to crack and crumble beneath her. She swore to get to the bottom of this, even if it kills her.

Back with Sakura

Sakura wiped the napkin over her mouth, pleased with every bit of the food. It was no wonder it was on the special menu. She drank the last bit of tea. Before she stood up, she noticed the waitress off to the side of her staring outside. Sakura followed her gaze to see a man staring straight at the woman with the "come here" signal. She turned her gaze back toward the waitress before standing up and taking the tray away from the waitress.

The waitress was dumbfounded by Sakura's actions, "Um, what are you doing?"

"Just tell me whom to give this to, so you can go talk to the man." Sakura spoke while staring down at the same tea she just finished.

"Oh, to the man off in the corner. Thank you so much, miss." The waitress quickly left the restaurant.

Sakura sighed as she stared off to the corner the waitress pointed to. Suddenly her eyes gleamed, now she can finally know what has gotten everyone's attention. With a small smile she walked toward the corner, dodging her away by the many customers.

Once coming to her destination, she knelt on the floor placing the cup of tea on the small table. With a small smile she turned to look up at the man, "Her yo…." Suddenly she froze.

Kisame couldn't believe it. Right there in front of him sat Sakura, the woman they were after. He could only feel relieved that today he decided to go out with out his cloak.

Suddenly out of no where, Sakura leap on top of him, cupping his cheeks with her hands, while the crowd watching him gasped with disgust. Sakura couldn't believe it, right here before sat one of the greatest thing ever. Something so beautiful that you have to be a medic nin to fully understand this beauty. She rand her thumb over the gill like structure on his cheeks, she couldn't believe it. This man, with the blue-gray skin, gravity-defying blue hair, gills on the cheek, and sharp teeth resembled so much like a shark. Her mind was racing with excitement. Without even thinking of this man's feeling she forced his mouth open, touching each of his teeth with her finger.

Kisame was in shock. No woman would touch him, nor even go near him. The only woman who would, were likely drunk out of their mind. But his girl was not drunk. Quite frankly he was actually amused by this petite girl's actions. He pulled his head away, taking the girls fragile fingers out of his mouth. Slowly he reached up placing his hand on her cheek with a grin.

"You know, if you let me kiss and taste you, you will be able to feel the inside of my mouth more physically."

He had to keep himself from bursting into a laughs, as he saw the girl's face turn from pale to a deep shade of red, the color of a fully bloomed rose.

Sakura was emotionally and physically embarrassed, she couldn't believe what came over. Quickly she stood up and bowed before running out of the restaurant with her hand clasped onto her mouth.

Kisame just watched her leave with a grin, "Life just got interesting."

1:00 A.M.

Blue-gray fingers ran up the pale skin girl's leg, slowly from the leg to the thigh over her hips, finally reaching its destination of her chin. The tall, muscular figure sat down on the edge of the bed slowly leaning in close to the girl. He cupped the girls chin leaning his face in close to hers, before gently kissing her lips to not wake her.

He whispered slowly, "Just you wait, little cherry blossom, I will soon ravage your body completely, till you will only listen to every word I say."

He rose from the bed before taking a vile out of his pocket, taking a small pill out of it. He placed the pill in his mouth before leaning back toward Sakura, kissing her deeply forcing the pill down her throat. Just as quickly as it went down her throat, the effects of it already started to show.

He watched as Sakura waked up immediately, but she couldn't move. She knew she swallowed something, and that could be the only reason that she could move. Her eyes slowly went up to the man before, she couldn't see his face. She could only see the bamboo hat, then the black cloak with red clouds. Wait red clouds! NO! NO! She didn't want this, she doesn't want to become involved with them.

Slowly the man picked her up, holding her in her arms as they quickly left the hotel room.

Sakura couldn't help but be scared, now she regretted now taking Kakashi's proposal. Now she was captured by the Akastuki. Oh, how life had a funny way of messing up her life with every turn she took.


	3. Captured

**Well ya I don't anything and yes I know I didn't put the disclaimer on the last chaps, but ya know the drill. Well here's chapter 3 I hope ya enjoy As for I shall go walk a dog and hopefully not fall in the snow so byes 3**

* * *

A shiver ran down the girl's body. Her body was cold, and she couldn't understand. She remembered clearly that last night she wrapped herself inside the comfort of the bed. Slowly her eyes opened, and her body stretched at being awaken. Still half-dazed she stared around her room… but wait… This isn't her room. Her eyes drifted toward the steel walls go in trapped her with one wall only beings strong steel bars.

"How?" She asked herself as she looked around staring down at the chains that kept her hands together. She tried to break them with her chakra enhanced strength but she couldn't feel her chakra, it was being blocked.

"Those bastards are going to pay when I get my hands on them…." She grumbled while looking around in her prison trying to at least figure out a plan, but the place was empty besides the few skeletons that were sprawled on the floor…

Wait! Sakura looked around at the skeletons, she shivered in her spot as she brought her knees to her placing her arms on them as she hid her face in her arms, trying to not think of what happened to the dead people lying in this prison with her.

The door to her prison opened, but she kept her face buried. That was in till she heard a familiar voice…

"It's so good to meet you Sakura of Konoha." The voice spoke.

She brought her head up to come face to face with him, "I.. killed you."

"Yes, but I was brought back. In case you have forgotten my name, it is Sasori." He said with such pride, finding it amusing for the shocked facial expression Sakura gave him.

"H-how?"

"Kabuto's Edo Tensei Jutsu." He replied plainly.

"Kabuto." She spat at the mention of that worthless piece of scum's name.

A slight smiled graced his lips as he bent down and picked up a chain yanking it making Sakura come forward, with her head making contact with the ground. She groaned while glaring up at him.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Come our leader wants to see you."

"And if I don't?"

"It wasn't a proposition."

He immediately pulled harder dragging Sakura's body against the floor as he started to walk out. He could hear Sakura curse, but then heard as she finally got up on her feet and walked with him.

Sakura glared into Sasori's back, she will kill him again… Especially for forcing her out like some dog!

They kept walking down the narrow halls of what she would assume was the Akastuki base, but she didn't know why they would make their hallways so narrow, no one could walk side by side, and hardly any passing room, she sighed as she remember yesterday. Remembering the large blue man, a giggle escaped her as she imagined him walking down his halls, finding it hilarious for some one as large of him walking through these halls, bumping into the walls as he went. She saw Sasori look at her with a raised brow but she just stuck her tongue out at him. She then turned back to her thoughts of the shark man, for some reason she wanted to see him again. She wanted to observe everything about him, the uniqueness he held, it intrigued her till no end.

Suddenly a voice inside her made its appearance, "Uh huh, observe. More like just touching for the thrill of feeling every muscle he has. To touch even lower on him…"

Sakura mentally through a book at her inner self grumbling quietly as she spoke in her mind, 'Sorry dear, but I am not a pervert like you.'

The inner voice just grinned, "Oh yes you are, remember I am you, I am just more outspoken with my feelings, then you are Miss I Need To Stay Calm At All Times."

Sakura growled at her inner voice, and chose to ignore but could still hear her inner self making all kinds of perverted thoughts about the blue man, whom she didn't even know his name.

She saw Sasori stop in front of two large wooden doors, and he knocked twice till a calm voice came through, "Come in."

Sasori opened the door pulling Sakura end. Once she came in he undid the chakra resistance chains around her wrist and left her in the middle of the room to go to a dark corner where she assumed the other Akastuki members were. She looked in front of her to see two sets of eyes staring at her, one set of eyes was different but they seemed familiar. She went over the books she had read and family came to one… those sets up eyes could only be the Rinnegan she knew nothing about it but only said that with in the eyes there are six circles, and those eyes could only be the Rinnegan, oh how she wanted to learn more of it… the next pair of eyes that were right next to the leader was a grayish amber color.

"Sakura Haruno." The leader spoke making Sakura come out of her dazed state.

She looked toward him and placed her hands on her hips, "Who's asking?"

"I am Pein, the leader of the Akatsuki."

"Well good for you, Princess."

"Silence!"

"No." Sakura could on smile at this, already making the leader lose his cool.

"Sakura, we could either do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Such tempting offers, but how about neither. Instead why don't you just let me go and we act like this never happened." She spoke happily as she clapped her hands in front of her.

She could sense him become impatient with her but as she drifted toward the eyes next to him, she couldn't but see an amuse look through them, hm at least some one was also finding this funny.

"Sakura, you will stay here and be our medic, is that understood?"

"No, I don't understand."

"I am sure you do." His voice rose slightly.

"Now, now, princess, you may be on you period but sheesh don't take it out on me." Sakura smirked hearing others start to snicker a little bit, before dying out into complete silence.

The leader closed his eyes but then opened, making Sakura feel shiver run down her spine as the expression hidden in those eyes were much different, "Then I guess we will just have to attack you team, your village, everybody you hold dear."

Sakura froze. This was something she could never face. When it came down to be threaten with her friends and family, and she knew she could prevent it then she was willing to do whatever it took to save them. Sakura sighed at the defeat, "Fine, but will you hear me out on one condition."

"Go on."

"You will not attack Konoha or my team as long as I am here."

He nodded, "But first I want to test your skills…. Itachi come forward and fight her."

She grumbled, she knew she couldn't defeat them, but she just needed to impress the leader. This was all for the sake of her village and friends. She pulled her gloves up tightening them around her hands as she turned toward Itachi who stepped forward, with one of his arms lazing out of the front of the Akastuki cloak.

Sakura immediately leaped in the air bringing her fist back aiming for his perfect his face, but she knew he would dodge and he just so happened did. She could strands of his black hair from the corner of her eyes disappearing behind her, and she bent her body down, avoiding the kunai that came slashing through were her neck was at. Quickly she leaped away and bit her bottom lip, feeling the rage inside her increase as she gather all her chakra in her right fist jumping in the ground and descending purposely missing Itachi as she fist made contact with the ground sending a tremor that made the ground crack from all direction and rise from the strong impact making Itachi lose his balance, and while he was trying to keep balance, Sakura came rushing at him with another chakra enhanced fist, but stopped from the voice of the leader. She gritted her teeth and immediately blocked off her attack as she looked back toward the leader who revealed himself from the shadows, and she could see his bright orange hair, and man piercing that were stuck to her face.

"That is enough Sakura, you have proven yourself even more useful."

"Glad your so pleased, princess." She murmured as she crossed her arms in front of her.

He ignored her comment, "Itachi, Kisame, you are in charge of looking after her."

"Oh yay, I get my very own babysitters. Thank you, princess, for you generosity."

Pein immediately grabbed her chin pulling her head up to look at him as his Rinnegan bore into her green orbs, "My name is Pein, not princess, you will address me as Pein or leader, or you will suffer the consequences."

She glared at him, "Oh you wouldn't dare, remember you needed me."

He just stared at her.

Sakura moved her head out of his grip, "Good day Princess." She spoke angrily as she crossed her arms staring up at Itachi, who just looked at her without a care in the world look. "Where will I be sleeping?"

A large man stepped up to them, but she couldn't see his face since he was wearing the traditional bamboo hat, "In our room." She could just feel the man grinning.

"Do I at least get my own bed."

"Nope."

"What!? I am not sleeping with either one of you!"

"Then sleep on the floor." The man, whom she assumed was Kisame said as he walked toward the door with Itachi, "No come."

She glared at the both of them but stomped her way towards them. She followed behind Kisame staring at his back, feeling that this large man was awfully familiar, but where? She tapped her finger against her chin as she thought of where she might have this man as they continued to walk towards their room. Once arriving all three of them entered.

Sakura suddenly felt depressed. The room was so dark, there was no light source besides the small window that was placed above one of the beds. She saw a bathroom that was connected to their room, and felt joy for that, but as she looked around there was only two beds, one bookshelf that continue many books that she was looked forward to reading, a chair off in the corner with a small table next to it, and small lamp beside it, but other then that, that was all there was in this room, nothing else seemed to be here, but she will change that, oh yes, it just needed a woman's touch. But upon realization, she knew that she will have to sleep in one of their beds, because there was nothing around that would make the stone floor even more comfy.

She watched as Itachi laid down on a bed with a black and red comforter and Kisame on the other one with a blue comforter and the window above. She thought to herself as she stared between the two. She could lay with Itachi, but the fact that he was Sasuke's brother sort of freaked her out and plus it was dark where his bed was, as for Kisame it was under the window and she could look up toward the sky, plus she knew nothing of him so she felt some what safe around him, but she knew that all Akastuki were S-class criminals meaning he did something very bad, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

She made her way towards Kisame who was currently sitting down on his bed, he looked up acknowledging her presence. Her cheeks flushed a bright pink as she fiddled with her fingers, this was so embarrassing for her, "Um is it ok if I sleep with you?"

Silence filled the room, and she thought she was going to be denied till she saw him nod her head, relief filled her as she crawled on the bed all the way to side facing the wall and laying down staring at the wall. She could hear rustling of clothes as she assumed the man was taking off his hat and his cloak, she wanted to see what he would look like, but she was to embarrassed to even dare turning her head toward him. She softly sighed pulling the blue comforter over her body inwardly purring at the softness of the bed and with out realizing drifted off into a deep slumber.

Kisame stared at the back of Sakura. She was indeed an odd one. Plus the fact that she chose to sleep with him instead of Itachi was even more surprising, but he knew it was because she didn't see him since he was hiding behind the hat and cloak, but he also feared the expression she will make upon seeing that the man from the restaurant was actually part of the Akastuki. He didn't know why he feared that, but for once he enjoyed the company of a woman's presence, not that he will admit out loud. He grinned lightly as he removed the hat and cloak laying down next to Sakura while pulling the covers over him as well.

He stared up toward the ceiling bringing his hands behind him his head, and slowly turned his head toward the window, watching the sky, thinking about various things. After a few minutes his gaze shifted toward the pink haired kunoichi, turning over on his side he gently picked up the woman's head snaking his arm underneath her head as the other one gently laid her head on top of it, and then sliding his free hand down her body and around her waist pulling her close to him. This was in deed the first time he actually held a woman like this. He was no virgin, but all the woman he has been with were mere whores who just wanted money, and he would often just leave them when he was threw, so actually having a girl so close to him was nauseating, but enjoyed it, especially the warmth he felt from being so close to her. This feeling was odd, and he felt like he was becoming weaker from it, of course he didn't know why, and his natural instincts were to get away, but just for this one time, he wants to embrace this warm feeling. He pulled her in closer burring his head into her pink hair taking the scent she gave off. Just like her name she gave off the scent of the Cherry Blossoms. A smile graced his lips before he to, drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Chapter 4 may come out tomorrow, it depends on my mood, I am not sure but im not making any promises so don't get your hopes up!**


	4. Friends and Secrets

**so here's chapter 4 i hope you enjoy and no i dont own Naruto so don't bother asking... dont know why people will but still disclaimer :D now to torture my cats with love~**

* * *

**(To: angelofthelord15 um this is a dream of Sakura's I wouldn't necessarily call this part lemon but all it contains its touching and light kisses I didn't go in deep detail since its just a dream and plus we all know how Kisame is really is so eh all this slowness thing isn't him its just what Sakura thinks of the blue man from the restaurant but its your choice on going on)**  
She was stirring a pot of rice, while humming a gentle tune. She could feel the two broad arms snake around her waist pulling her into a broad wide chest that instantly heated her body up. A smile graced her lips as she brought her hands to lay on top of the blue arms of the man and she looked up to see the tall blue man looking down at her with those teasingly lovely eyes. He held her close, letting her smell the scent of fish on his body as he brought his mouth close to hers and gently kissed her soft cherry lips before grinning and speaking in his deep husky voice, "I'm home, Princess."

She purred gently as she turned her body around, pressing herself against him as she smiled sweetly, dropping the spoon and lifting her arms up and around his neck, with a slight giggle, "Welcome home, darling."

Two rowdy children stormed into the house and she could she them pointing their fingers at the two of them as their faces were full of disgust, embarrassment, and ashamed, "Ewe, mommy and daddy are getting lovey dovey with each other!"

Sakura could only chuckle sweetly at her kids outburst, as her husband went over to them grabbing each by their waist picking them up with ease and holding them upside down, laughing enthusiastically along with the kids. She could only watch as her husband's muscles will flex at the weight he was carrying, and could feel herself inwardly drool.

It was as if he read her mind as he sat the two blue head children down, telling them to go visit their uncle, as he came over to her. Pulling her back into a tight heated embrace as he leaned his face close to her lightly nipping the bottom of it, with a sadistic grin, "Mmm, is some one enjoying their self a little to much."

She blushed a light pink as she hands slowly came to his chest, pushing against him lightly, but not really wanting him to leave her, "N-no, your wrong."

He licked the bottom of her ear before dragging his tongue down her soft smooth neck, lightly biting it gently, so he doesn't leave teeth marks just yet. He could hear her groan, only adding fuel to his fire, as he slid his hands down her petite body stopping just under her ass, and lifted her up with ease, setting her down on the kitchen counter as he slide his hands on top of her thighs, pushing his bulge against her thighs.

Sakura could only lean her head back letting out a soft moan, as her hands slid up wrapping around his neck, as she could feel his teeth starting to sink into her neck, already sure that he was going to leave a mark, making sure all the men in the village knew she belonged to him and him alone. She didn't mind one bit, she was deeply entranced by this man as skillful hands roamed her body, heating up her skin at every place they touched, letting a soft moan escaped her lips as her fingers lightly rubbed against his upper back.

The man licked the newly bitten spot he made, pleased with his piece of art as his hands slide over her body, taking in all the luscious curves she had as he slide his hands slowly under her knee-length navy blue dress, bringing it up over her stomach, as his hands slide behind her to her lower back sliding them up to her bra, and kissed her gently on the lips sliding his tongue over hers tasting the sweet taste of cherries as he greedily ripped the back of her bra off, not even caring for being chewed out at the end of this.

She let out a gasp of air, not really caring at the moment for him ruining her bra, once again. She felt the raising heat in her body reach a whole new level as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even tighter against her frail small body against his huge muscular one.

He grinned as he slide down a little, ripping the dress and bra right off her, not even caring for his wife little tantrum at it. He looked down toward her chest, to only see her beautiful large mounds covered by her slender arms. A chuckle escaped him as he leaned in nipping at her arms gently as hand slide down her hips onto her thighs, lightly rubbing against the outside of her thigh. Finally her arms slide away from her chest, and taking in this perfect opportunity he quickly grabbed one of her breast in his large free hand, as his tongue teasingly played with a peak of her other breast. He could feel her breast fitting in just perfectly with his hands as he grouped it roughly hearing a surprise gasp of air as he slid her nipple into his mouth sucking on it lovingly, as his hand on her thigh slowly slide to the inside of her thigh rubbing up against it as he pressed a finger against the wet spot tainting her royal purple panties.

**(End of Dream)**

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she let out a soft gasp as she lightly rubbed her legs together from the uncomfortable heating beneath her. She turned over on her back sprawling her limbs out on the bed, that was only occupied by her currently. She looked toward the sky, that was shinning a perfectly blue tint, and she immediately recalled her intimate dream with the blue man of the restaurant. She didn't even know his name yet she was already dreaming of marrying him and having two children. Slowly she sat up on the bed running her fingers through her tangled messy pink locks as she looked around the room, finding it empty with only her in it. She looked toward the bathroom, that was unoccupied, and decided to take this time of being alone to clean up herself.

She got out of bed and took off her clothing, while entering the bathroom, finding it to be a lot bigger than expected as she stared at the tub before. She sat her dirty clothes down on the ground and curiously opened another door that was in the bathroom to only find a bunch of dark cloths hanging on a rack. She peered at each item set before her, and then grabbed the longest shirt she could possible find, and placed it neatly on the toilet seat, making sure it was closed before she did. Carefully she opened the shower curtain turning on the hot water all the way and waited a few seconds till she got in. She stood under the shower head making sure to drench her whole body in the steamy water, while her thoughts traveled to the dream, with her hands sliding down on her body, just the way she dreamt of him doing it…

To Kisame

Kisame came into the room, finding the woman not in the bed. He looked around the room for her till he saw the bathroom light on with a slight steamy smoke coming out of the open door. He grinned as he secretly walked over to the bathroom. He stood at the bathroom doors, watching the girl behind the hazy white curtain, only being able to see the shadow. His tongue swept over his lips as he watched the figure's arms move down her body in a very teasingly manner for him. He stepped a little bit closer, getting a slight musky scent coming off the very woman. Then his eyes peered over to his favorite shirt neatly folded on the bathroom sink, then toward her clothes that was scattered on the ground before him. That was when he chuckled, but he knew she couldn't hear him with pouring water splashing against the tub, "So the woman is just going to wear a shirt… Heh, oh what a fun day.."

Quickly he left the bathroom along with the Sakura's dirty clothes as he made his way down the halls to another door, while bumping into the walls from here and there with a slight grumble, "They should really make these halls wider…"

With Sakura

Sakura stepped out of the shower, smelling a sweet scent emitting off her body as she grabbed the nearest towel and dried off her body, making sure there was not a single water droplet left as she bent her body down, pulling her long pink hair in front of her, with some of it touching the floor as she wrapped her towel around her head and tying it around her long strands of hair before bringing it behind. She took the short sleeve black shirt on the sink and placed it on looking down at her figure, she shirt surprising came down to her mid thighs, at least it covered everything.

To Kisame

Kisame strode into another room, that was lively with many conversations. He looked around the room, seeing that all members were there. Slowly he sat down on the nearest seat, and picked up a pink laced bra with a devious smile appearing on his face.

A man with long blond hair, and part of it covering his left eye peered over at him noticing the bra, he smirked at the shark man, "Didn't know you wear bras? Much more their pink. Trying to tell us something, yeah?"

Kisame threw the bra at Deidara and smirked back, "Nope they belong to the kunoichi, as of right now she is just wearing a plain long black shirt. No bra, and panties on."

All other conversations quickly died down. They all stared at Kisame, slow smiles appearing on their faces. As each of the men imagined some perverted picture in their head.

Konan stood up, and all eyes focused on her. She wasn't usually… talkative, but she did have a respect for woman. Her eyes fluttered open as her grayish amber orbs buried into their eyes, with one of her brows twitching, "You will not lay a hand on Sakura, you understand me!"

Hidan quickly stood up from his spot, standing tall in front of Konan as he towered over her with his idiotic smile, "What was that bitch? I didn't hear you."

She quickly snapped at him, "You know what I said, Hidan."

"Bitch, all woman should just be submissive. All they are, are just useless piece of whores to help please the man of their erections. Speaking of which start doing your job."

Konan gripped her nails into her fist before smiling as innocent as possible, "Yes…." she quickly brought her leg up hard against Hidan's crotch with a grimacing smile, "… Bastard…" She spat at him before walking out of the room, heading toward Itachi's and Kisame's room.

Back to Sakura

Sakura sat down on Kisame's bed, while turning her attention toward the window. She could sneak out, but she won't. She valued her friends protection with all her life. A soft sigh came out, for once she actually missed Naruto's loud mouth, at least he kept her entertained. As of now, she was bored. She would read, but she didn't feel like it for right now.

Suddenly the door opened, a blue haired woman with a paper flower in her hair stepped in. The woman looked toward Sakura, and Sakura instantly recognized the grayish amber eyes, from the first time she came in. Sakura saw the lavender eye shadow and her face, the only woman in the Akastuki and she was indeed pretty.

"Um, hi?" Sakura spoke tilting her head to the side, not really knowing what was going on.

She saw the woman step forward, seeing how she examined her body very intently. Then she heard her sigh as she closed her eyes, "Come with me, that attire will only get you raped."

Sakura grumbled, "I can handle myself."

"Against one or two, but not the whole male body… Oh yes, the name is Konan, and speaking to Pein like that was very amusing." Konan spoke with a slight smile as she opened the door, "Come with me to my room, I may have some stuff for you to wear."

Sakura immediately got up and followed Konan out the door, walking down the narrow halls, entering into an even darker hallway, that made Sakura grasp onto Konan's cloak, luckily Konan didn't seem to mind as she kept walking down the halls, knowing where everything was after being in this hide out for a long while. The only hide out that they have actually stayed since the start of the Akastuki.

Both Sakura and Konan entered a room at the end of the hallway, to only step into a lavender colored room, with a beautifully matching queen size bed. Along with a black vanity to one side of the wall, and another door that Sakura supposed entered the closet. She let go of Konan, as she looked around the room, she saw many origami shapes lined around the wall, all into a different shapes with only a few shapes appearing every once in a while. After a few minutes, Konan came out of the closet carrying a stack of clothes and placing it on her bed, she looked toward Sakura, while pointing at the clothes before her, "Try these on, they may be tight in the chest since it seems you have bigger breast then me."

Sakura just nodded as she grabbed the fishnet long sleeved shirt that had a black covering to at least covered her breast, she placed it on feeling it stick to her body as she messed with the bra covering, making sure it at least covered a good portion of it. Then she grabbed a pair of black panties putting them on before placing the short black shorts on. Finally she grabbed the deep red half short sleeve shirt putting it over her head then down her body. It stopped barely past her breast. She looked down at herself then toward Konan, who was staring at her, "Um, is this alright?"

Konan nodded with a small smile, "Tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes, I've been needed a few extra stuff anyways."

Sakura smiled back as she came to Konan and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Konan." Sakura spoke feeling Konan tense up before relaxing and hugging her back oddly. Sakura could only smile as she stared up at Konan.

Konan's Point

Konan looked down at her with confusion. This was indeed a first for her, in fact this was probably her first time being around another female. Being around all the males have certainly turned into a tom boy, but she still had that feminine touch. She watched as the girl's smile continued to linger, but without noticing another smile seemed to have stretched her very only lips. This girl was changing her already, she could feel it, but inside of her she sort of wanted this.

Konan broke the embrace as she turned toward the door with only her face, facing Sakura, "Come, I'll show you the kitchen, I am sure your hungry."

And just as if on cue, she could hear Sakura's stomach growl, which only made Konan smirk. Konan opened the door stepping out feeling Sakura's small hands grip onto her hand now, making Konan peer over at the pink haired woman. Indeed she was beautiful, she understood why the boys instantly fantasized over her, but the feeling she was having for the woman squeezing her hand was hatred, lust, blood shed, death, envy… it was much deeper as if the term 'friend' that she saw many people call each other was not being implied to them, but this was a first for her. She didn't know how to react, she didn't know if being friends with a girl was different then a guys… but as she peered over to Sakura who just smiled as if all the bloodshed and war in the world didn't matter as long as she was holding the hand of hers. Konan closed her eyes thinking deeply before coming to a conclusion that she would be this 'friend' to Sakura in order to test it out and that was all, but was that the really reason, or was there so much more to it. She wasn't very sure, so she simply decided to let fate decide what will happen.

Konan finally drifted out of her thoughts as they continued walking. Both passing a noisy door that was filled with cheers and laughter of all the men. They chose to ignore it as they kept walking down the hallway turning to the next door. This time Sakura opened the door allowing Konan to step in. She watched as Sakura stepped toward the main kitchen area, with Konan sitting at the bar watching the woman open every cabinet within.

Sakura's Point

Sakura peered into every cabinet, making a mental note of where everything was. She glanced over to Konan, the woman whom she now considered a friend after just being with her for a few minutes. Something about her made Sakura just love her more and more. Sakura smiled as she tried to go through the cookbook in her head, trying to find something appetizing out of this food for her and Konan, not really knowing if Konan was hungry or not but she just assumed. Finally she came to a conclusion of making the sweet dangos.

Sakura looked back at Konan, as she ready the supplies, "Would you care to join me for making dangos and then eating them."

She saw Konan just watch her before standing up making her way beside her with a small nod, "If you will teach me."

Sakura clapped her hands together as shared the counter space with Konan, "Of course! Ok Step 1.…"

Kisame's Point

Kisame looked up from cleaning Samahada to see Deidara speaking to the leader, "Hey leader, what would happen to the kunoichi if she escaped, yeah?"

Pein sat back on the black couch, relaxing, "Kisame would catch her and punish her."

Deidara looked toward Kisame with a grin, "Ohs what kind of punishment, yeah?"

Kisame just grinned as he wrapped the bandage around Samahada, "The same thing you would." He grinned and finished before relaxing back placing his hands behind his head, "Have some fun with that tempting body."

Kisame closed his eyes, imagining all the things he could do with that small petite figure. He slowly licked his lips at the thought of breaking her. Then he opened his eyes to see everyone else's close theirs, probably imagining the same thing. But some how he wanted to be the only one to ever touch her in that way, he inwardly growled as he stood up walking out quietly to not disturb the men's thoughts.

He took in a deep breath as he stood in the hallway, till he heard a bunch of racket coming from the kitchen. He went to the kitchen opening the door an inch to see Sakura laughing while staring at some one. He was about to barge in to make sure it wasn't her team, till he saw the blue hair with some sort of yellow stuff in her hair. He grinned before walking into the kitchen pulling his hat down, finding it be fun to make Sakura keep guessing what he looks like.

"Ohs, may I join the party?" He spoke seeing both of them turn toward him holding some sort of squishy thing in their powdery hands.

He saw Sakura place the thing down before placing her hands on her hips, "Nope, girl's only so back off stranger."

He grin just kept getting wider, "Now that's no way to treat some one who put up with your constant clinging last night."

A chuckle came out as he saw Sakura's face turn red, she threw some ball at him which he caught with ease. He stared at the powdery ball, smelling something sweet, till he saw that it almost looked like a dango. Slowly he tooth a small bite tasting the sweetness behind it and the softness as she chewed. "Hm, girls do belong in the kitchen.." Suddenly he saw a pan heading his way and he quickly ducked to see a furious Sakura grabbing a chair this time. As if on cue he quickly left the kitchen with devious laugh escaping him.

Yes, Sakura Haruno, a very interesting kunoichi. Hm, maybe him dangerous for him, but he will break her, for that was his only goal right now. Just need her to get comfortable before he finally make his move.

Sakura's Point

Sakura angrily ate the dangos that her and Konan had made, furious at the Kisame person for barging in like that, and making such a rude comment. She looked over to Konan who seemed surprisingly unfazed by the even that just happened, it was as if something like this was just natural to her or that she just didn't care for anything that happened.

Sakura could only smile as she saw Konan quickly eating her dango, seeing that she clearly liked them, Sakura placed her elbows on the counter popping another dango in her mouth chewing it before speaking, "I'm guessing you like dangos?"

She saw Konan look at her then look down at the dangos, "I've actually never had them before, I never knew something so deliciously sweet existed."

Sakura was surprised at first but then giggled, "Well then me and you shall continue to make these till were sick of them!"

Konan smiled before placing both hers and Sakura's empty plate in the kitchen. They both cleaned up after themselves and decided to head over to the noisy room they had passed.

Sakura opened the door containing the talkative men, but as soon as she opened the door, everyone went quiet. They all stared at Sakura. Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched men, slowly stepping back and behind Konan, whispering in her ear for only Konan to hear, "Are they ok?"

Konan's Point

Konan nodded before grabbing Sakura's hand gently and pulling her toward the black couch in the corner of the room sitting down with Sakura next to her. Konan sat casually, not really caring for anything which was usually always, she could feel Sakura's stifling form next to her and Konan wrapped her arms around Sakura's waist with a soft smile, "Don't worry their just a bunch of dogs."

She could feel Sakura's arms wrap around her waist and slight giggle sound. Konan looked over to the boys who were watching them intently as if expecting something else to happen, which only seemed to have confused Konan more. What were they expecting? She would wander as they continued to watch them. Then she turned toward Pein and Kisame who entered the room making their way toward them.

Kisame's Point

Kisame was having a conversation over his next mission with Pein, not even bothering to why the room was uncommonly quiet, till he noticed the two very woman in front of them hugging each other on the couch. Kisame smirked before bending over placing his hands on his knees watching them with a whistle, "Woo, now show how you kiss."

Instead of what he was wanting, he instead got a pillow flown to him, which he only knew was from Sakura as he saw her hiss at him. He went over to her sitting next to her, "Hn, I knew you were a feisty kitty." He then saw Pein sit next to Konan on the other side, it felt like they both have trapped their pray as it seemed Sakura was watching her predator which was him, and Konan was watching her predator which just so happened to the leader. He didn't really know the relationship between the two, nor did he really care as he watched the pink haired woman before him glare at him with many of her cute little facial expressions that just made him laugh.

He then leaned over to her grabbing a lock of pink hair and pulling it toward him, making the girl's face appear in front of him as she grimaced in pain, "Now, now, Hun. Keep making faces like that and it may just stick there forever, but I prefer if you left your mouth in 'o'."

He saw Sakura snap at him but then quickly twitched from him pulling harder, "B-bastard!"

"Hm, last time I checked I was Kisame, who's this Bastard."

Sakura huffed, "His name is Kisame Bastard!"

Kisame only grinned as he finally let go of her hair, "Sorry, princess, but last time I checked I was Kisame Hoshigaki.

Sakura's Point

As soon as he let go of her hair she instantly grabbed her hair pulling it to the side opposite of him just in case he had any more sadistic thoughts. She wrapped her arms around Konan's arm, clinging to her for safety. She felt Konan's hand sweetly pat her head in calming motion. Sakura let out a sigh and then looked toward Kisame who was staring down at his sword.

"Why do you hide yourself?" She spoke boldly.

Kisame lifted his head toward her, "Because I don't want you to see my face."

"Whys, is there something wrong with it?"

"Nope something is just wrong with your eyes." He stared at her, but behind his words he was totally serious as he remembered the restaurant incident.

Sakura just huffed and turned away grumbling, "And here I was being nice…"

Hours went by and Sakura could feel her body aching with sleep. She had talked to Konan as the hours went by, teased Pein a few times, and even has talked to Kisame for quite a bit. She slowly laid her head on Konan's shoulder with a soft yawn as she closed her eyes only thinking that she is just resting her eyes, but without noticing she instantly fell asleep.

Konan's Point

Konan looked toward Sakura's head seeing her eyes close. She smiled softly before resting her head on hers gently, careful not to wake her up as she to even fell asleep.

Pein's Point

Pein finished telling Kisame the mission details, before his eyes drifted over to Konan's and Sakura's sleeping faces. Sakura's head rested gently on Konan's shoulder as Konan's head rested gently on Sakura's head. They both looked peaceful as they inhaled and exhaled together. It was almost as if they have been together forever.

Pein moved closer to Konan, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand before leaning giving her soft kiss, and moved Sakura's head slowly onto Kisame's shoulder, making Kisame looked in surprise before realizing what was going on. Pein picked up Konan gently, not waking her up and carried her bridal style as he made his way out of the room.

Kisame's Point

Kisame watched them leave, then his eyes drifted over to the peaceful sleeping Sakura. He laid her head back on to the back of the couch and stood up stretching, seeing everybody already making their way out, leaving only him and her alone in the room.

He place Samahada on his back as he look down at Sakura. She looked so peaceful, usually he would destroy something peaceful like this, yet this girl seemed to stop him without even doing anything. Even asleep this woman was still strong.

Kisame bended over the girls body, taking off the hat exposing his face, as he placed his forehead against hers. He stared at her closed eyelids, imagining the beautiful jade green when their opened. A grin came yet again as he leaned back up placing a finger under the girl's chin lifting it up staring at the her heart shaped faced, "Sakura… what is this power you possess that makes me so weak when I'm with you. Your like an aphrodisiac, you keep making me want more and more."

He leaned his face back towards her and greedily took her lips with his own, kissing her as gently as possible, but feeling odd since gentle was something he could never do especially since his mind was already going crazy with the thoughts of this. Quickly he deepened the kiss, but the girl never woke up it seemed she was in an endless deep slumber, which was probably a good thing.

He broke the kiss placing his thumb on her bottom lip pulling it down before leaning back in kissing her once again, deepening it as she slowly slide his tongue inside her mouth wrapping his around her small slimy tongue. He rubbed his tongue against hers, hearing her muffled moans while she stayed asleep as he kept staring at her, before breaking away with a line of saliva still connecting his mouth to hers before he broke away far enough for it to break.

Slowly he picked up Sakura, carrying her bridal style as well as he made his way back to their room. This kiss between the two of them was his only secret, and he happily agreed to keep it that way.

Once inside their room he placed Sakura back down on his bed toward her spot next to the wall. He took off his cloak before sliding in next to her pulling her close to him, just the way he had her last night. He placed his lips on her neck and lightly bit down on it feeling her body tense against him before relaxing as he pulled away, pleased with his little mark and lightly licked it with a smirk, "Now they know who you belong to, princess."

* * *

**I won't be able to upload the next chapter till Friday, so I am sorry but please wait I will be sure to get up, I'll just be busy on Wednesday... wait no i'll upload thursday so yay you just have to wait a day and thank you all for continuing to read it is making me excited!**


	5. Beauty and the Beast

**see told you i upload it today :P well again i dont own naruto so dont bother accusing and just to see all the followers and reviews makes me really happy it just makes me want to continue on and on heheh thank you everyone! continue reading i work on the next one tomorrow well have a good day! or night its like 11:30 right now c:**

* * *

She remembered the warmth of Kisame's body leave her, but she refused to wake up. It may have been the perfect opportunity to finally get to see the face of the mystery man, but she found sleep to be the most important thing in her world. Her mind drifted back to her dreams, but it was more of the memory from the restaurant. Even though it was a one time thing, she loved every minute of it.

Suddenly she felt the warmth come back to her, but it was different then the usual large, muscular body that seemed to have entrapped her like a warm blanket. This body was suddenly wrapping its arms around her, it was similar somehow. The had a soft body, it felt like a woman's…

That was when Sakura's eyes opened. It took a while for her eyes to focus, before she recognized the blue hair, and the grayish amber eyes that stared at her with no emotion. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Hello, Konan." Sakura purred while snuggling into Konan's embrace.

She felt Konan's hand pat her head gently while she spoke, "Get dress, were going shopping. I was going to wait till you woke up, but I have a mission later on."

Sakura yawned gently as she slowly rose up with Konan letting go of her. Sakura stretched her arms in the air letting her muscles wake up from its slumber. She got out of the bed and quickly got dressed.

After a few minutes Sakura came toward Konan with her hands behind her back, "Ok ready."

Suddenly a black cloak with red clouds was thrown to her. She stared at the Akastuki cloak, "Um, what's this?"

"Wear it. We can't have anyone recognizing you."

"Ah, yes." Sakura quickly wrapped the cloak around her, surprisingly it was very warm. She then grabbed the bamboo hat that was offered to her, and tied her hair in a loose ponytail around one of her shoulders before placing the hat on her head. She looked up toward Konan, whom just nodded with approval as they both started making their way out of the hideout.

Kisame's Point

Kisame ran his hand through his blue hair, while sighing. He was completely bored, and there was nothing to do. He would bother the woman, but he would be respectful to some one when their asleep.

He rubbed his chin, as he stared at the clock. He knew he had a mission later on tonight with Konan, but he wanted time to go by quickly. So with a sigh he grabbed Samahada and headed out to the hideout deciding that some food will help at least.

Konan's Point

Konan watched as Sakura seemed to know what exactly she wanted, not only did she grab clothes but she was smart enough to even grab medical stuff. The various herbs laid across the counter as Sakura seemed to negotiate and on a proper price, and she always seemed to come out victorious, but Konan could of sworn she heard a threat slip through Sakura's mouth as she did her negotiation.

Every store they went to they always came out with one or two bags full, and it was becoming heavy, but she seemed to be having fun while walking with Sakura, talking about the randomness things.

She could only think that maybe this is what its like to have a friend of the same gender. She watched as Sakura will look at everything, not even bothering that she is being used, got caught by her enemies. It was as if her will of fire allowed her to make the right decisions and to plan everything ahead. After all the only reason she stayed was to protect her friends and family. Was having something like to protect such a strong thing, did it make you stronger?

Konan knew nothing of this family, for she never had one. She has always been with Nagato, and even now as he is known as Pein. Konan looked back toward Sakura thinking 'could she also be some one of importance?'

Konan looked toward the sky of Katabami Kinzan, for once it wasn't raining so the sun shined perfectly. She judged the time of day by the position of the sun, from the looks of it was only 14:00. Only five more hours left till she has to leave, and she needed to go talk to Pein.

"Sakura?" She spoke softly.

Sakura turned her head toward Konan, "Yes?"

That was when Konan saw a glimpse of a bite mark on her neck. Curious, Konan stepped toward Sakura and grasped her neck gently pulling it to the side to see the bite mark on her neck, "You've been bitten."

"By what?!" Sakura eyes dashed toward Konan's emotionless face.

Konan knew the shape of the bite marks very well they could only belong to one person, but she has noticed the way he hasn't even showed her his true self, so obviously he was trying to hide from her, but now the question was if she should Sakura the truth or at least accept the wish of Kisame. Konan sighed and looked into Sakura's curious eyes, "Probably just a bug, it's not that big." Konan lied, just a bug… It was no near small…

"Well anyways, Sakura, I must go and get information the mission. I'll take everything back, I trust you will be a good girl and not run back to your village, and if you do, remember one thing. Were watching your every move. Now enjoy exploring for a few more hours. I'll see you in a week."

Sakura groaned, but not for not being able to escape, but the fact she will be left alone with the outnumbering of males in the Akastuki, left at the hideout, "Fine, I'll miss you."

Konan raised her eyebrow. 'Miss' that was a word she was not familiar with, but she decided there may have been a deep meaning to it from the way Sakura looked at her, "I'll miss you to, Sakura."

Konan smiled as she saw Sakura's smile. She then took the bags and poofed into thin air, leaving Sakura deserted in the village of Katabami Kinzan.

Sakura's Point

Sakura watched as Konan vanished, and let out a deep sigh. She turned back toward the town, she was surprise indeed. They were actually letting her walk around freely, but of course she was being watched, but why where? Who gives a damn!

She smiled as she continued walking down the main path of the village, looking at all the shops she passed by with curiosity. There was so much here even for a place that rains all the time, all the shops stay open and people just seem more lively during the rain. Well she assumed since your born and raised with the rain you grow to accept and cherish it every day.

She looked toward the sky, she saw this place as gloomy, but when she looked at the villagers it gave a sense of peace. This village was indeed beautiful in every way.

Then she stopped at a familiar restaurant. The very one she met the blue man. Her body just froze right in front of it. She kept thinking that maybe he will be here, but she doubted it.

Her inner voice spoke with full confidence, 'Cha! You won't find out till you actually go look. So chicken legs hurry up!'

Sakura just grumbled, she wished she could have her inner self take over her body, but just the thought of that scared her, knowing exactly how her inner self thinks…

'That's just mean. Remember I know everything your thinking..'

Sakura sighed and apologized and gather up her courage, stepping inside of the restaurant with a burst of confidence. She quickly scanned the area, then to the corner and that was where she saw him. He sat there, relaxing, staring out the same window as before. He wore the same short black sleeved shirt with matching pants.

Sakura bit her lip as she stared at him, he was magnificent specimen.. No, he was the most beautiful being she had every seen, and damn it she wasn't afraid to even say it to herself.

She walked over to the blue man and bent over, gathering his attention as he scared at her with his ghost white eyes, "May I sit you, sir."

Kisame's Point

There she was… The woman he was just recently thinking of, and now she is here right in front of him asking to sit with him. He simply nodded with a smirk, as she sat on the cushion across from him. He watched the girl fidget with one strand of pink hair, obviously embarrassed.

His smirk only grew wider as he continued to watch her, and deciding to break the silence he leaned over the table, "So why is that you don't run or talk of me in fear, little one?"

He saw her eyes look at him with surprise, and then a smile appeared on her beautiful face, 'What? People run from you, why? You are beautiful, your unique, and I find that very intriguing. Your different, I guess that's what I love about you."

Kisame raised his brow thinking 'this girl is just full of surprises.' He then smiled back, "So what is your name?"

Sakura leaned in against the table, "Sakura, Sakura Haruno. What about you?"

Kisame froze for a few second, and he saw her just look at him with those pleading jade green eyes. He obviously didn't want her to know who he was so he made a name up, "Kyuu Gakari."

"Wow that's an amazing name."

"Eh, I guess."

"So um what do you do for a living?"

He reached over grabbing one of her long pink locks and twirling it around his fingers, receiving a slight jump from Sakura in surprise, "Isn't it obvious? I am a shark, so fishing is a speciality."

She giggled at his remark, which just made him grin. This was becoming difficult for him, who knew being nice to some one was so hard, but he needed to stay calm.

"I was just making sure."

Before he could speak his eyes drifted toward the clock, it was time to get ready for the mission. He sighed as he looked back toward Sakura, "Care to walk me outside. I have to get back to work."

He saw her face turn from bright and cherry to a slow pout, "O-ok."

They walked outside the restaurant after Kisame paid for his time. They stood in front of the restaurant in complete silence. He honestly didn't want to go, since he was actually talking to her, but he knew he have to, or else they would come and get him, spilling everything out for her he sighed.

Sakura broke the silence with a stutter, "W-well I better g-go." She started walking off.

Kisame watched her. He didn't want her to go, no, she couldn't leave just yet. He quickly grabbed her arm pulling her into his arms, as his hands wrapped around her waist with one hand quickly sliding up gripping her chin pulling her head up as his head came down, crashing his lips to hers in a deep heated kiss.

The fire inside of him burned with the touch of her lips to his. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue over her mouth, which made her moan, giving him the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue inside. His and her tongue fought for dominance which he quickly won, as he pressed his tongue deeper in her mouth rubbing it against hers. He closed her eyes, but couldn't help but feel something inside of him jump with joy at the thought of her not even pushing away from even once.

He then broke the kiss much to his disappointment, but he could feel her body lean against him, telling him she was out of breath. He watched as she leaned on him with her hands gripping onto the shirt on his chest, as she took lustful deep breaths while staring at him with half-closed gazed eyes. He licked his lips as he continued to watch her, she was truly tempting for the eye, and he wanted her now, but he did have to leave.

He gave her one last kiss before letting her go with a kiss as he walked away, he turned his head toward her with a smirk, "See you later, princess."

Sakura's Point

Sakura just stood there with shock. She brought her index finger to her lips, still feeling the tingling sensation in them, a smile appeared on her lips as she inwardly jumped for joy. She just kissed him, and he actually was the one to kiss her!

She quickly ran back to the hideout, not even caring for the people who looked at her as she skipped along with her long pink hair flying with the wind. She was truly beaming with happiness.

?'s Point

A woman with red hair that came to the middle of her back stepped out from the alley, seeing the kissing event before. A grin appeared on her face as she watched Sakura skip away, "Beauty and the Beast.."

* * *

**heheh now you know where the chapter title comes from well i hope ya enjoyed 3 **


	6. Triangles Just Keep Messing Up Romance

**I just loved your suggestion angel, it was just perfect for this chapter that i quickly added it! Heh, a little spice in the dish wont ruin anything… now i dont own anything so dont accuse of me of anything, well then have fun reading! already working on chapter 7~**

* * *

Sakura woke up and turned over onto her back, staring up at the blank white ceiling as she placed a hand on her forehead. She's been having difficulties sleeping, because she has grown so use to the big mans warmth, even when she's only been here for a few nights, but man did she want him back now. It was only three days into the week long mission he was on, but she just wished they would finish early. She was tired of always snuggling into the blanket more for warmth.

She rose up from the bed and crossed her arms at the bottom of her mid-thigh red dress, and then pulled it up over head. That was when she felt like she was being watched. She looked behind her to see Itachi sitting on his bed watching her with the same emotionless stare. She didn't know he had come back from his mission, already.

Sakura then threw the gown toward Itachi's face as she grumbled. Normally she would scream but she's been grouchy every since the night Kisame left. All the tossing and turning was annoying. She kept thinking, 'maybe that annoying guy is actually useful for something.'

Sakura looked back toward Itachi, whom didn't even move the gown on his face. 'Huh, maybe he does have a kind hear… psh nah, not from a murderer like him.'

She lifted off the gown off his head and threw it toward her dirty pile of clothes. She was about to leave when she felt his hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her tight. She looked back toward him, there was still no emotion on his face so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Suddenly she pulled down, and from surprise she couldn't fight back, as she landed on Itachi's lap. She squirmed against him but he had wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly against his chest. 'Damn it, why are they so strong!'

She could feel Itachi's free hand lift up to her chin pushing her head to the opposite side of his. She saw from the corner of her eye as the man stared at her neck, where the bug bite was.

"It's just a bug bite, now let me go!"

"A bug bite?"

"Yes, not let me go."

"Hn,"

She only felt him tighten his grip around her waist. Then her body froze, she could feel his tongue slide just to the side from her bug bite. Her body shivered. 'No…no, not there!' She bit her bottom lip trying to hold the desperate sounds in her throat. 'Not her neck, why there. I can't show weakness. I can't.'

She could feel his tongue making little circles neck to the bug bite. Then her body shivered and she let out a soft moan as she felt him sucking on the very spot. She felt her body withered against his frame, and she felt pissed for her body disobeying her every wish.

Another gasp of air mixed with a moan escape her as his teeth sank into her neck. Her body twitched against his, as she felt her face become heated up. She closed her tightly. She couldn't believe this was actually happening to her, and it was with an enemy!

She felt him let go and she breathed in with relief, but she was instantly thrown onto the bed, with Itachi towering over her frail little body. He looked down at her blankly, as his hand trailed over the newly bit mark that now tainted her pretty little neck.

Sakura stared up at him with a huff, she will take him down, or at least try. He leaned in close to her, and her heart started to have its little spaz attack.

His lips were just mere inches against hers, then the door to their room flew up, standing there was the tall muscular man. She saw Kisame drop his sword as she grabbed Itachi from behind the cloak tossing him off the bed. She heard Kisame growl as Itachi just landed perfectly on his feet.

Suddenly, Kisame picked Sakura up and flung her over his shoulder as they exited the room. Sakura squirmed on his shoulder lightly hitting the his back, "Let me go, I can walk on my own!"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, which made Sakura instantly stayed quiet.

Sakura look to see the familiar doors of when she first came, Kisame kicked the door open, while carrying Sakura inside. He gently settled Sakura down on her feet, even at that she knew he was still pissed off, but for what? 'I mean I'm not some one important to him, so why should he care what was going to happen to her.'

Then her eyes drifted toward the body lying on the floor. The blue hair immediately caught her attention as she ran over to her friend. She lifted up Konan's head and placed it on her lap, as she ripped off the cloak. There was so many wounds that scattered her precious body.

She Konan look up at her with those weak eyes, a smiled graced Konan's lips, "Hello Sakura."

"Don't talk, Konan." Sakura smiled back, relieved that she could still speak normally. Sakura immediately ran her hand over the wound on Konan's chest, her immediately glowed a minty green as she sent her chakra down in Konan's chest healing the inside before she healed the outside.

"I'm sorry, I got hurt. I was distracted."

"By what?" Sakura replied as she moved some of the loose strand of purple locks of Konan's hair.

She saw Konan's hand moved and she followed it toward Konan's pocket. She then saw her hand come back out holding something. Konan lifted her hand in front of Sakura's face with a sweet smile. Then she slowly opened her hand holding a necklace with a metallic pink cherry blossom at the end of it, "Isn't it pretty, I got it for you."

Sakura reached her hand toward it and held it in her own hand. It was indeed beautiful, but the fact that Konan got distracted by it, was surprising to her. She felt Kisame's presence behind her as he reached both his arms across her neck holding the ends of the necklace with his hand as he brought it back behind her and locking the chains together. Sakura stared down at the necklace as her hand moved to other places to heal.

Sakura leaned down and kissed Konan's forehead, "Thank you, Konan." She felt Konan's hand reach up and pat against her head.

Sakura's hand pass over her stomach, but then froze. She felt something within Konan. She brought her hand on top of Konan's stomach. Realization hit her…

"Kisame leave."

"But why-"

"Leave now!"

She heard Kisame grumbled as he left the room with the slam of the door shut.

"Konan…"

"Was is it, Sakura?"

"Are you aware that your… Pregnant?"

She saw Konan's eyes instantly widen, "N-no, I can't be pregnant."

"And why not?"

"I won't be able to protect the baby, I don't know how."

Sakura sighed and pat Konan's head, "Don't worry everyone here will help you."

"No! I have to missions for Pein."

"Konan.. Your pregnant. You shouldn't go on any missions. And don't speak of an abortion. I will not allow it. Please Konan, keep the child be its mother. I don't know what happened to you that made you scared, but make a difference with this child. Be there for it, and don't ever leave them alone." Sakura spoke as she thought of the way Naruto suffered.

"But…" She saw Konan look at her still flat stomach, and she rested her hand on her stomach. "Am I really ready for this."

Sakura smiled and placed her hands on top of Konan, "It is always scary at first, but you will see that you are ready, and I'll be right here with you, with every step of the way. So Konan will you keep it?"

Sakura heard nothing from Konan for a few minutes. She through Konan was going to make the wrong decision, but then Konan spoke meekly, "… Yes…"

Sakura smiled brightly, "So who's the father?"

Another silence filled the two of them, "Pein."

Sakura eyes widen with shock, but then she thought of her first time in this room. She saw Konan was close to Pein while the other members were off in the corner, so obviously they had something between them, but she didn't expect this.

"You should tell him the great news, Konan."

"But do you think he will see it as great news. I mean we've been through so much, will he accept this."

"If he loves you, Konan, he will accept everything about you and the new child. Plus you must tell him, don't make him find out on his own or else it could get heated."

Konan's Point

Konan sat up while holding one of Sakura's hand. She looked toward the exit and sighed as she stood up lifting Sakura up as well, "Come with me, Sakura. I need support."

"Of course."

Her and Sakura quickly walked out of the room. They looked up toward Kisame who was looking at them suspiciously.

"What did you talk about?"

Konan saw Sakura stick her tongue out, "Nothing, now go. Me and Konan have something to take care of."

With that being said Konan was suddenly dragged by Sakura, but Konan quickly took the lead, knowing Sakura wouldn't know where to go.

They walked up a few flights of stairs, passing the medical area on the 2nd floor, the storage area on floor 3, and then they came to the top floor that was a green house full of herbs. They walked down the greenhouse to a glass door. She opened the door pulling Sakura along. Sure enough he was there watching the sky.

Konan froze, and she felt Sakura pat her back and whisper words of encouragement. Konan let out a deep sigh that got Pein's attention.

Pein's Point

Pein turned toward the two girls. He saw Konan grip her fist and Sakura patting Konan's back. He was surprised at how well the two became close, his eyes drifted toward Konan who was currently biting her lip. He stepped toward Konan.

"What's wrong Konan?"

He saw Konan look up at him, "Um, I have something to tell you."

He kept staring at her intently, "What is it?"

"I-I'm pr… I'm Pregnant!"

Pein stared at the woman before him, did what he just heard actually came out of the woman he loved. He saw her cheeks turn red as she looked back toward the ground. Pein stepped forward and pulled Konan to his chest hugging her tightly, "I'm glad. You shall rest."

Sakura's Point

Sakura watched the two, they were a very cute couple. Even though Pein's expression was expected, since she never saw him as some one to smile, but she did see the small smile appear on his face. Deciding to leave them alone she quietly left. Remembering where to go. She came to the bottom room, and made her way towards the room.

Just as she was about to enter. She heard crashing sounds. Instantly she flung the door open. To see Kisame and Itachi staring at each other with what she would assume to be hatred. Sakura stepped forward and got in between them. She looked back and forth between them.

"Why are you destroying this room?" Of course didn't care for anything else, but she certainly didn't want the place she stays in to be a mess.

Silence.

"If your going to fight do it outside."

Another silence. Then she saw both starting to make their way out. She watched the two of them, 'Gah boys, such a hassle.'

Sakura laid down on the blue bed. She looked up toward the sky. The Akastuki. They were certainly an interesting group. In fact they seemed normal, if only others knew how they actually were maybe they to will change their mind on them.

Her hand went up to her neck, feeling the two bite marks. The one Konan said was a bug bite, certainly did not feel like it. She would check it, but she has yet to find a mirror, even the bathroom that was in here didn't have a mirror.

Her fingers then ran over Itachi's bite, she wondered why he would bite her. She knew all he had to do was show his perfect handsome face in a village and woman will be swarming around to meet him, and get their hands in his pants.

Sakura turned her attention toward the ceiling, being defiant was becoming difficult, even though she is their enemy, but she fell in love with this place. It was peaceful. It was nothing like she was expecting. Silence filled the room, but she could hear Itachi and Kisame tearing something new outside.

Kisame… An idea popped in her head. 'New mission: Find out Kisame's identity.' A grin appeared on her lips as she though of her new mission.

Her inner self spoke making an appearance out of no where, "Maybe he has like a very handsome face, that even attracts men."

Sakura could only laugh, 'That could be it.'

"Or he could be like a hideous monster like your Kyuu friend."

'Kyuu is not a hideous monster! He is unique."

"Can't believe you fell head over heals for that man. You know he may only like you because you're the only one who hasn't run away from him."

Sakura froze, she knew her inner self had a point. Maybe he did only like her cause she was the only one who approach her. Maybe he didn't have any feelings for her at all, and all they were was just out of lust.

Sakura instantly slapped her cheeks together, 'No, I trust him.'

"Just like you trusted Sasuke. Well look at where it put you. That man may just do the same."

'…. No. I know him, even though I met him twice. He is no where near being like Sasuke. He is him and that is all there is to it! I will not appreciate you to talk about him like. You may be me, but we are of two different minds.'

Her inner self went silent, and she no longer heard of her afterwards. Sakura grinned, she won an argument against her inner self.

Kisame's Point

Hours have already passed, since the battle between him and Itachi started. He couldn't believe what he saw. Not only that the man even had the nerve to mark her! When she has already been taken by none other himself. He growled loudly, this was pissing him off. Now the woman might choose Itachi instead of him.

He whipped off the blood coming out of his math as he gripped onto the hilt of Samahada tightly. He was not going to lose to Itachi, not when it came to the pink headed kunoichi. But one question still remains, 'Why in the hell am I fighting over that girl!?'

He watched Itachi closely, the damn bastard was still expressionless and a man of few words. He didn't even give a damn about everything, it was really pissing Kisame off.

Konan's Point

Konan heard the disturbance of noise below her. She looked over the balcony at the two men fighting each other ruthlessly. It was no spare, it was a truth battle. But she did nothing to stop them. It was not her battle, and she wasn't just going to jump in and tell them to stop. No, she wasn't like that all. Instead she just stood there watching, examining their battle style. Even she started to wonder who will actually win.

You have Kisame, he is ruthless and head on, not to mention and extraordinary amount of chakra, and his sword actually sucks up chakra, which makes him more dangerous but when he fuses with Samahada he is deadly.

Then you have Itachi, a smart thinker and quick on his feet. He can study your battle styles with ease. Plus he is a holder of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Then you have also his Amaterasu technique. A flame that can burn through anything, and even then as it is put out it will still linger to burn for a few days.

Yes, a battle against an idiot and a genius was truly something to see. But seeing as they are both strong, this battle will continue, and the only way it may be resolved is by who will lose all their chakra first. Which you would think it be Itachi since Kisame has such a large amount, but Itachi is smart enough to save his chakra, so this is why they were paired together they always come out as neck to neck.

But one question seems to linger in her mind, 'Why are they even fighting in the first place?' A question like that can only be answered by the two men, but she simply didn't want to go down and break the fight. Instead she sat at the chair and grabbed an already filled tea cup taking a sip as she watched the clouds in the sky drift like nothing ever bothers them.

Her free moved on its own resting on her stomach. She still couldn't believe that she was actually pregnant, and with Pein's child. She was honestly still scared, but she knew with Sakura at her side she will be able to get through this no matter what. But how long will Sakura stay here. Nine months is awfully a long time, and some where around there her friends will come and search for her, meaning we may have to confront them. Plus Sakura isn't a member she is being forced to stay here in order to protect her village. If only she was a member… But she knew Sakura would never agree to betray her village.

She pulled out a piece of paper, and with one eye she turned the paper into a beautiful rose, a smile came to her as she stood up from the chair and made her way inside the greenhouse going down to the bottom floor in hopes of seeing Sakura.

Kakahi's Point

He pulled the book down from his eyes to peer up at the sky. He knew he shouldn't have let Sakura sleep alone. For the next day she disappeared without a trace. It has already been about two weeks, they still haven't heard anything on where she would be, but they all pretty much what happened. The Akastuki were the only possible people to take her and leave with no trace. They couldn't pursue them, much to Naruto's demand, because they still have no idea where their hideout is. They have been trying to find our for years, but nothing.

He sighed as he sat up on the grassy meadow. It was always him, whom had to suffer with people disappearing before his eyes. First Obito, then Rin, then it was his sensei, next Sasuke, now it was Sakura, who was next Naruto? No, no one wants to deal with that mad mouth…

But Sakura.. She had hit a soft spot in him. Her will was stronger then anything. She held her head up high, and never back down from anything. He was the brains of the team, she could figure out a perfect strategy like Shikamaru. He watched her grow from the weak little girl who just wanted to be a ninja to see Sasuke, to becoming a gorgeous strong kunoichi that every one feared when they took a punch from her. Oh yes, the perfect student of Tsunade.

He stood up from his spot and made his way back to his village putting the book in his pocket then his hands in his pocket as he walked. He just hoped Sakura was ok, to be captured by an Akastuki must be horrible. But he believed in Sakura to be strong.

?'s Point

The woman fiddle with her red hair as she watched the white hair man in front of her chew up the chicken leg like it was nothing. She saw him as the worst slob ever, and he was at that to. This just proved the point. Then her eyes drifted dreamily toward the man next to her. His spikey black hair, they way his black eyes would just stare at his food and his perfect hands as they reached for the chopstick, he was certainly hot.

"Karin stop staring.."

"Oh Sasuke, I am just admiring you."

"Now what did you find out?"

"I found Beauty and the Beast." She giggled as she remembered that time.

She saw him cock his head toward her, "Beauty and the Beast."

"You know your ex team mate, Sakura I believe, that ugly girl with pink hair, ya. Well I saw her kissing Kisame Hoshigaki, a member of the Akastuki."

"Kiss? Akastuki? Why is Sakura with an Akastuki?"

"I don't know but she seemed pretty happy with the kiss from the freak! I can't believe she would actually enjoy a kiss from a repulsive creature like him."

Suddenly a loud hand was smacked on the table, Karin turned her attention toward the white haired man, "Suigetsu, don't break the table."

"Don't underestimate Kisame, ugly bitch. He can tear you apart with ease, and not even using his beautiful Samahada."

She just grumbled and turned her attention back to the Sasuke, "So Sasuke what's the plan?"

Sasuke's Point

"Hn." He just simply said.

His mind drifted toward what Karin said. Sakura actually kissed Kisame, why? Did she move on from him, and fell in love with a blue skinned man. He could understand if it was at least Itachi, but no it was Kisame. So the woman finally gave up on the lights of him, but now she is with the Akastuki, did she betray her village and join them? No, Sakura wasn't like that, there must be something else to this situation. He looked out toward the window, watching a bird fly by. A grin slowly crept upon his face.

"I think it's time to pay a visit to Sakura Haruno."

He looked back toward his team. He looked toward Jugo, who was currently looking at his food poking it with his finger, he was certainly an odd one, but he was strong. Then toward Karin, she was extremely annoying but was a good healer, then toward Suigetsu, he was very strong and skilled. This was his team, a powerful one as he sees it, minus all the odd parts out of them all.

Sakura's Point

Sakura clung to Konan as she fiddle with the rose in her hand behind Konan. She smiled at her beautiful gift as she nuzzled against Konan, she was certainly warm. She could hear Konan's small intake of air as she breathed in her sleep. Sakura looked up at Konan, whom rested peacefully.

She certainly wondered how long she would be here, she hoped she could stay till at least the baby was born so she could fulfill her promise to Konan, but she knew that was unlikely to happen, but she just hoped, no matter how wrong it was for her. Her reached up moving Konan's short blue hair behind her ear. She has grown close to Konan with only two weeks, and no matter how she looked at it. She hoped she wouldn't have to separate. And if her team does bring her back, she hopes she will never have to fight Konan, and she would certainly hope that Konan wouldn't be fighting while pregnant and two years after the baby is born. She wants Konan to take care of the baby with all her might and love, for she knew that Konan will make an excellent mother.

Sakura's eyes then drifted toward the rose in her hand, she hoped her team was safe. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato her team, her family. The people who were always by her side, and helped with every step. Now she is the one protecting them. She bit her lip, she missed them very much, she wanted to see them to run and give them a giant hug, and then go to IchiRuki Ramen with Naruto, but now she must get use to her life here.

This place didn't really bother her as much as she thought it would. They let her walk around freely but she knows she is being watched, and she has found out by whom, Zetsu. The plant guy could always pop out of anywhere. As much as he is intriguing she actually never felt the thrill like she did with Kyuu. He was amazing in every way, and now she just wondered when she will meet him.

The room slowly had a pinkish light to it, showing the sun setting down slowly, and just as slowly the pink like vanished into darker colors as the night started to settle in. Sakura looked toward the window behind her staring at the stars that started to make their appearance before her. They shined with great radiance, that she wished she was just like them sometimes. She heard the fighting outside slowly die down as well, it was about time they finished.

Suddenly the door opened, Sakura looked over to come face to face with Pein. She saw him look at her, no at Konan. He came over and picked Konan up in his arms. Sakura simply received a nod from him as he left with Konan in his arms. Sakura reached over the side of the bed picking up a package of dangos, and slowly took one out nibbling on it gently. Who knew that enemies can actually become friends, but were they ever enemies to begin with. She just heard stories of the Akastuki she never actually came face to face with them, and now that she has, she sees no reason in hating them. For what they have done, there must be a deep meaning behind it, and the only way to find out what was by gaining their trust more and more to uncover their secrets. Just like she hopes to uncover the identity behind Kisame Hoshigaki.

She nibbled on the dangos quietly, so much has happened, and within it she was part of every bit of it. Being captured, meeting Kyuu, being bitten by Itachi, and finding Konan is pregnant. All of these events revolved around her. She sighed it was way to much.

Kisame's Point

Kisame collapsed in the grass, along side Itachi. In the end they still remained neutral. He stared up into the night sky, watching the stars shine their beauty. The sparkle in them instantly reminded him of Sakura. 'Damn it woman, why are you always stuck in my head!' He grumbled as he looked toward Itachi who was also watching the night sky, he never actually knew what went on in Itachi's head, but he though that its best not know. After all he wouldn't want people to rummage through his own mind either.

"I'm not giving up."

Kisame lifted his brow as he looked toward Itachi, "Huh?"

"I'm not giving up."

"Neither am I."

"Hn."

"Were still partners no matter what, its up to that damn woman who has affected my mind, fuck!" Kisame said as he placed his hands on his forehead trying to get her face out of his head. She was like a disease, and it seemed the whole Akastuki male body was being affected by her. Hell even Konan was attached to her, but not like how the men were. Her and Konan's relationship was more sisterly then anything else.

Kisame looked toward Itachi, "Why her? Why is she affecting us?"

"Who knows, and who cares. Stuff happen."

Kisame grinned, "That's probably the longest sentence you've ever said."

"Hn"

Kisame just laughed as she turned back to the sky. He had to admit the Akastuki was like a family to him. They were always there for each other, and they accepted each other unlike the outside world. That all the people can do is just judge, but Sakura… She was different from them, it was no wonder she was a precious jewel to the Konoha village. Her will was strong and she didn't give a damn for what you looked like, but she cared more for you personality. She carried a motherly nature in her, the way only a mother can love her deformed child. Yes, this Sakura, was indeed something else. She has infected everyone around her with her disease, a disease that was incurable. A disease that not even one person wanted to get rid of. She said he was unique, but no, she was the unique one in this world was deformities. For she remained perfect, even when she won't admit. He inwardly slapped himself, why was he even saying stuff like this. Gah! This girl was making him soft, and he can't be that, it makes you weaker, or does it….

He got up from the field of grass and grabbed Samahada placing the cursed sword on his back as he went back into the hideout, leaving Itachi behind. A grin came to him, "I refuse to lose to Itachi. This time he will beat Itachi, and it won't be a tie."

Kisame went inside his room, to see Sakura nibbling on a dango innocently. He sat down on the bed grabbing a dango from the bag beside her and taking a bite out of it his, his sharp teeth instantly chewing it up. He saw Sakura stare at him with a pout.

"That was my dango."

"You can share."

"No, I can't"

"Well now you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Woman, yes you will."

"No, I won't Godzilla!"

Kisame just froze while peering at the girl, and then suddenly he burst out laughing, "Godzilla, really?"

"Shut up, I read it in a book. It was about this giant lizard destroying a village!"

Kisame couldn't help but keep laughing, he's been called many things, but Godzilla. Oh my, that just made his day.

He heard Sakura just grumble as she crossed her arms. He grinned and pat her head, "There, there, kunoichi. You were just trying to beat me."

"Ya, but you always laugh."

"Only cause of the names you give me."

"Oh shut up!"

He grinned, then his face went stern as she slid his hand down to her neck rubbing the bite mark Itachi made, "Did he hurt you?"

"He only bit me."

"That's it?"

"Yes, then you came in like Superman, in this other book I read, and saved the day."

"Oh really now?"

"Hey, Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Why won't you show me what you look like."

"Because you don't deserve to see."

"But-"

He instantly silenced her with his finger, "Shush now go to bed."

He heard her groan like a child as she tucked herself inside the comforter and looked up at him, grabbing the sleeve of his cloak as he stood up, "Please sleep here tonight."

He grinned, "Aw, did you miss me."

"N-no! You just made it less cold, that's all."

"Uh huh."

He saw her turn over on the bed grumbled. He simply waited till he heard her silent breaths before he began to get out of his cloak and hat. He then crawled in bed with her pulling her close to him. His eyes stared at the bite mark Itachi made, he growled inwardly as he leaned in biting over Itachi's mark. He heard Sakura moan silently but she still went back to sleep. He lick over the bite mark he made over Itachi's with a sadistic smirk, "Mn, Now he will know I am serious."

* * *

**i feel like i've been uploading every day now, its pretty amazing i feel like i already had everything planned out and how things are going to be progressing well i hoped you enjoyed it!**


	7. Why?

**IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! i haven't been able to stay home for more then 10 mins and when i do its late and im ready to sleep so here it is and sorry angel i will send it to you but i felt bad since i havent uploaded in a while so ya here it is ill send the next on to you angel some time this week when ever i finish, hopefully ill be home for longer then 10 mins**

* * *

A hot breath brushed over her face, she slightly flinched. She knew Kisame left the bed hours before, and the body next to her was certainly not him, nor was it Konan. She instantly opened her eyes to see a swirly lollipop mask. Her eyes grew wide as she screamed and immediately jumped off the bed leaping over to Itachi's bed clinging to the corner of the room as she watched the man.

The man spoke with a high pitch voice, like a little child, "Tobi sorry. Tobi is a good boy!"

She stayed clinging to the corner, as the door opened and Kisame came in with a big gasp of air as if he just ran a marathon, then he saw Tobi and her in the corner of the room. She saw him sigh as he went over to Tobi sticking his finger at the masked man, "Bad Tobi. You scared her. Now what do you say?" Kisame spoke in a stern father's voice as his hands fell to his hips.

She heard Tobi murmured as he came over to Sakura, "Tobi sorry Sakura. Tobi will be a good boy."

Sakura looked over to Kisame, whom just stared at her. Then her eyes drifted back toward Tobi, she leaned forward and patted his head gently, "Ok… um… Good boy?" She said with a tilt of her head.

She watched as Tobi jumped with joy and immediately ran out of the room with his arms flailing in the air as he screamed, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Sakura looked toward Kisame, "…."

"Don't ask…."

"Ok."

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. No movement was made, and words never broke the silence. It was as if time had stop for them, but they knew it didn't

Curiosity filled the woman as she stepped off Itachi's bed. She walked slowly toward him, with the straps of her gown falling aimlessly off her shoulder. Her hand reached up and grabbed the hat almost lifting it off his head if his hand hadn't reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Cause I say so."

"That's not a good excuse."

"Who gives a damn." He spoke as he released his hold, and quickly ran out of the room.

She stood there, watching as the door creaked its way shut. She sighed as she got out of her gown, dressing her self in her normal attire of a tank top and shorts.

She opened the door of the room to find Deidara run across and from the sounds of it, he was chasing Tobi for the term "good boy" sounded awfully familiar. She peeked down the hallways on both sides making sure no one else decided to play a game of 'tag.' Finding it clear she made her way down the long corridors, pretty much knowing where everything was.

She made her way down the hallway, toward the end, stopping at the last door. She opened it slowly with blazing light burning her eyes, making her put her arms over her head to block away the light. She stepped outside closing the door behind her, and looked toward the vast blue sky. Today was another surprisingly beautiful day. A day like this in the Rain Country was pretty rare, and at times like this, its best to soak in the radiance of the sun, before the clouds clothe it into a gloomy gray.

She took a few steps away from the door taking in the scenery as she walked. The hideout was surrounded by the lone wild trees, that bloomed freely and strongly. It was no wonder that no one has yet to discover this hideout. The only sound you could here was of nature, not even a path with a bunch of wandering commoners singing their joyous songs could be here, and they were pretty loud.

The wind embrace her petite body in a cool breeze. She closed her eyes slowly, taking in this moment of peace.

"No wonder they chose this place as the hideout," She spoke quietly, not really talking to anybody.

Suddenly she felt two broad arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes instantly flew open and she stared at the man behind her. Her eyes stared into the lavender eyes of the man as a slow grin came to his face and his eyes looked at her with such lust hidden behind him, that even Naruto will notice it.

"Let me go."

"No."

"And why not?"

"I don't take orders from a bitch."

"Bitch…." It took all her might to control her inner self, but feeling it was just right for a situation like this.

Quickly she shot her left leg up behind her, and bent forward, hitting her target freely. At the moment of his arms falling to recover from hitting the spot of his most vital essence, she flipped away from him, standing a few feet away, with her hands delicately laying on her hips with pride. She glared at the white haired man who fell to his knees groaning as he covered his crotch.

She flipped the loose strands of hair behind her shoulder, "That's what happens when you call me a bitch, ass."

She watched as Hidan stood up from his position, grabbing the scythe next to him, with a malicious grin painting his lips. He cocked his head to the said like a crazed blood-thirsty psychopath, oh wait he is one, "I'm going to kill you!"

She brought her hands in front of her, giving him the come here signal, "Give me what you got, bastard."

Her eyes grew wide, as she saw him disappear, but immediately knowing what will happen next, she dashed forward. Just how she predicted, Hidan had brought his scythe, slicing the air that she once inhabited. She brought her hand to waist, and realized something.

"Damn it woman the first time you need it, and you don't even have your weapon pouch on you! What the hell woman!" Her inner voice screamed.

'Shut up, I didn't think this would happen.' Sakura mumbled as she kept dodging the attacks, but she knew dodging isn't going to make her safe much longer. But hearing what Shikamaru told her about this guy, she just needed to keep him moving and to make sure she doesn't get cut, but hell that was getting tough.

Her mind flooded her with all kinds of options, she could you use her enhance strength man, but this mother of pregnant turtles was freaking immortal!

"Pregnant Turtles…."

'Shut up and help me.' Sakura sighed as she flipped away from another blow. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer on this, she could feel herself slowly draining on speed. Her right hand immediately got into a fist and she stopped on her feet and forced the chakra to her hands as she slammed it down to the ground, making earth beneath them groan in agony as they broke into many pieces.

Just as expected, Hidan leaped into the air, watching the ground before him shift. This was her chance. She leaped into the air preparing for another chakra fused punch, and immediately made contact with Hidan's chest. She watched as he fell to the ground harshly, as she gracefully feel down to the deformed land. As the smoke cleared from the man's impact, she noticed something of importance.

Before she could even get the opportunity to come to a conclusion her body was thrown into the wall of the hideout. She could feel the blood start to trickle down her back as she made her way off the wall and back on her two feet. She glared at the man whom seemed completely unfazed by her attack. 'How do you kill some one who is immortal!'

"Throw him into eternal fire!"

'If only a jutsu to hell actually exist…'

The man disappeared before her eyes, and she groaned knowing she is in no condition to dodge this one, and just as she expected his knee made contact with her stomach. A blotch of blood came out of her mouth upon the harsh impact. She fell to her knees wrapping her arms around her stomach as she glared up at the man, who still had the same grin.

"Now, now, this is just a punishment for all my bitches."

"I am not your fucking whore!"

Her head was brought down to the ground by the punch of his hand. Her body was protesting with her with agony, but she could never bring herself so low to actually groan in the pain for this sadistic man, whom probably got an erection every time he inflicted pain.

Suddenly the door to the hide out flew open and the man with the familiar hat walked out, with his wrapped cursed sword. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, for he still hid his face from her, but she felt relieved seeing him. Some how she felt the warmth of protection from this giant. Whenever she needed him, he would always be right there by her side. A sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes, feeling that all will be okay, but she wasn't sure. She didn't know if he was going to help her or not, but right now this sleep that overcame her, was much more pleasing.

"Damn it, he still hasn't come back." Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist against the cold Earth.

Sakura watched him, knowing very well whom he was talking about. She looked toward the horizon with her long pink hair swaying with the gently breeze as she thought of the past. She would remember how she would always say 'don't worry we will bring him back.' But she knew that won't happen now. The answer was right in front of her, and now it was time for Naruto to understand.

"Naruto…" She spoke softly gaining the attention of her teammate, "You know very well he has no attention of returning. He now poses as a threat. It is our duty to destroy all ninjas who are a threat to Konoha, for that is the ninja way."

"But Sakura… When some one thinks of you, then that is where your home is."

"He knows Naruto, but he is not coming back. His heart is corrupted with the lust of power. Naruto you know this is the truth." Sakura sat down beside him as she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel him tense, but then slowly relax.

She felt his head rest on top of hers, "So this is the only way?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"But you lo…"

She cut him off, "No."

"What?!"

She heard the surprise tone in his voice, "Yes at one point I did love him, but I've realized how foolish I was. I was merely an annoyance in his eyes. Everyone was… He was blinded by revenge, that he cared nothing for this village, and the moment of Orochimaru's proposal, he quickly took it. It took him not time to think over it. Naruto his decision was made the moment Orochimaru told him what all he could do for him. Sasuke betrayed us the moment Orochimaru spoke of power."

"I see…"

"She has a point, Naruto." Both her and Naruto to see their sensei standing behind them. He sat down next to Sakura placing his Icha Icha Paradise on the ground beside him.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura spoke softly as she rested her hand on top of her sensei's.

"Gah, Sakura! Don't touch his hand!"

Sakura just laughed, "Aw, you jealous Naruto."

"Whatever." Naruto immediately held onto the hand next to him.

A soft smile graced her lips as she stared at the two hands holding hers. This was her family. She looked toward the night sky, the wind whispering in her ears as she thought of her past.

"No, mom." She reached toward her mom whom was currently fighting off a ninja, sent from the Orochimaru.

"Sakura, run! You must warn Lady Tsunade of this." Her mother yelled as she blocked off another attack from the man with her kunai.

"I'm not leaving you mom, if were together we can beat this man. Father is with us to!"

"Me and you dad can handle this," Her mother turned toward Sakura with a gently smile as she brought her hand to her daughter's cheek, "Please my love, go for us. They must be prepared if there are reinforcements."

Sakura nodded as she dashed toward Konoha, reaching the gate, and she quickly dashed toward the Hokage's building. She kicked the door opened as she calmed her breathing, "My mother and father are fighting a henchmen of Orochimaru."

Lady Tsunade quickly rose from her seats, "Damn it, Suizune quickly call forth the ninjas whom have yet to be assigned a mission."

Suizune nodded and quickly ran off. Sakura nodded toward her teacher, "I'm going."

She ran off but not before hearing, "Be careful Sakura."

She was only a few feet from the position her mother and father were. Her nose was filled with the deathly scent of blood. But this much of blood she was smelling couldn't come from one person. That was when her eyes grew wide, she dashed toward the spot, to see two bodies lying against the cold surface. She fell to her knees as her hand immediately came to her mouth, at the horror before her.

There within the grass surrounded by the lilies tainted with a red substance, laid her parents, covered in each others blood. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks, but she was in to much shock to even make one sound, and all her ninja senses failed to respond for her. She didn't even know the murderer was charging at her, but she could hear a clashing sound from kunai's as she was protected.

She kept staring at her parents, the ones she loved. Her only biological family that laid limp right before. Her body grew weak as she fell to into a deep slumber.

Her eyes opened, that was two years, but now they were 17, and she learned to lean on her friends, no matter what her problem was, for she knew that they will always be there for her. She remembered being emotionally and mentally scared from the experience but she also remembered the support from all her comrades as they stood by her, never leaving her site for one second.

Yes right here with her team, they were the strongest support, for she would always see at least one of them for every hour that passed. They always changed positions switching from Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato, going in that complete order. Each one will relieve the other two to allow them to sleep. As much as she felt her privacy was invaded, she was content with having them close. And for t hem being there, she became stronger by that moment. She was able to think quickly, and to improve in her training. She even went over Sasuke's true motives by going through her past. Upon doing so, she realized she didn't actually love that man anymore, for she knew his true objectives. Her younger self was foolish to actually believe she knew the man, Sasuke Uchiha, when she was wrong all the way.

She released her hands from their grip as she stood up placing her hand on her hip as she looked down at them with a smile, "Well, I am heading off to bed, Good night you two!"

Sakura opened her eyes, with the memories of a year ago disappearing from her mind. She looked up to see a bamboo hat covering her face. She tried to remove it but a hand pressed against hers, keeping the hat on her face.

"Oh come on Kisame!"

"No, Sakura. Plus I am still treating a bruise on your stomach." He spoke quietly as his hand went over the bruise spot over her stomach, making her body flinch.

She bit her bottom lip as she felt his large gently fingers rub against her skin, feeling him smear some kind of ointment on the bruise, but she couldn't tell what. All she knew was that it felt extremely relaxing.

Suddenly the hat left her, and quickly fell on his head, it was so fast she couldn't even catch one glimpse of the man. She quickly stood up and looked around. Destruction marked the once beautiful place, a sigh escaped her lips.

"I didn't want to ruin a scenery like this.."

She heard him get up with a chuckle, "Well at least you know what you did."

She grumbled as she looked toward a clearing, where the wind seemed to have come from. That was when she recognized an intolerable scent, it was nauseating to her as if she knew whom this was. Her hands clenched into a tight fist, and she felt a hand rest on top of her shoulder, "Don't worry I am here."

She relaxed at her words, but her inner self wasn't so happy with her.

"It's like your betraying your village trusting in this man!"

'What else do you expect me to do?' Sakura spoke, knowing very well that her inner self will go back to what ever she was doing. Her drifted back toward the clearing that kept caring the scent. She almost covered her nose, in till she felt the sensation of chakra nearing them. She saw Kisame step forward almost standing in front of her. She gripped onto the sleeve of the cloak leaning against him as her eyes peeked over his shoulder, looking toward what seemed to be the only large enough path to the hide out.

Suddenly her eyes shot wide as she stared at the four people who appeared out of the entrance, standing in the moonlight, but she was more focused on the leader like man. She cursed mentally to herself, with her inner self helping her.

The man was none other then Sasuke Uchiha. His spiky black hair, the cold black orbs of darkness, and the white skin that seemed to sparkle, and the damn fool was so into himself that he even wore a white shirt that left his chest bare. 'The idiot think he is all that. I can't believe I was once crazy for this lunatic!'

Sasuke step forward to them, and Sakura unknowingly growl, which he heard as he quirked his brow up, "So Sakura joined the Akastuki."

"No, I was taken."

"Sure doesn't seem like it."

"If I can run around on my own by being nice then so be it."

She saw as his hand went toward the hilt of his sword, and she saw as Kisame's hand reached over to the hilt of his Samahada. Sakura stepped into full view of Sasuke. She rested her hand on her hips, holding her head up high. The last thing she need was another fight. She sighed as she flipped her pink locks out of her face, "Let's not fight. Can't we just talk."

"Psh, what ever bitch. Mrs. Kiss the enemy."

Sakura quirked her brow up in the air, she ignored the 'bitch' but the 'mrs. Kiss the enemy' confused her. "Mrs. Kiss the Enemy? I didn't kiss anyone, besides a fisherman."

Sasuke seemed to let out a sadistic laugh, "Oh you don't know who your fisher boy is?"

"What the hell are ya blabbering about!"

"Do you even know what the man next to you looks like."

"Hell no, the freaking bastard won't show me!" Sakura yelled, obviously get pissed off. They knew something that she didn't and this makes her even more mad. She hated it when people seemed to know what was going on and she was left as the clueless one, it infuriated her. She leaned forward glaring at Sasuke. "So what is it, that I should know."

Suddenly she noticed as one of the men of the four disappeared. She looked toward Kisame whom was looking at her, or so she thought. Then she noticed the pale blue hair appear behind Kisame instantly knocking off the bamboo hat. Sakura looked up at the giant, her eyes growing wide as she stared at the familiar face before her. She stepped back, tripping over a rock falling on her butt as she stared up at him.

"Kyuu…." she stammered, her body going in shock.

"Sakura," She saw him look at her with a pained look but she was angry more then anything.

"No! So it was all a lie, I was just some toy to you!" She got back up on her feet biting down on her bottom lip making it start to bleed. She felt his hand rest upon her cheek, but she slapped it away, "I trusted you! I thought of you after each passing second, but no I was some toy to you! Damn it, why me!?" Tears streamed down her face as she stared into the ghost colored eyes of Kisame, "Why can't I ever fall in love with somebody whom won't betray me. Who won't use me for his personal gain!"

"Sakura, let m.."

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Suddenly she felt the cold katana pressed against her lower back, she looked back toward Sasuke whom just stared back at her.

Her voice raged with mix emotions, "Get the hell away from me!"

She felt the tip start to press into her back, but she didn't give a damn. She was betrayed! And the two people she now hated more then ever, even though one was already at the top, were now standing right next to her. She looked toward Kisame, whom seemed distracted by Sasuke. Sakura brought her leg up and behind her, making Sasuke jumped away. Tears kept streaming down her face as she tried to focus on Sasuke, but right now she was weak. She fell to her knees, she couldn't fight in this situation. Suddenly she felt a body appear before her. She looked up to see a dazy blue sight, realizing it could only be Konan's. She brought her arms up and around Konan's waist, letting herself sob against Konan's stomach.

Kisame's Point

Kisame looked down at Sakura as she sobbed against Konan. He saw Konan glared up at him, but right now he didn't care. He just hurt the only woman whom will always look at him with passion, instead of disgust. He wanted to explain things, but she wouldn't let him. He growled as looked toward Team Hebi, whom were just standing there not even giving a damn about anything.

"I suggest you leave, if you are smart, you would realize you are of no match to the Akastuki, if you have a brain that is, "Kisame spoke as he stepped forward standing in front of Konan and Sakura.

He looked back toward Sakura, who just hid her face in Konan's stomach, "Take her away Konan."

He felt their presence leave and his hand reached back up toward the hilt of Samahada. It was this freaking bastards fault for ruining everything. He knew Sakura would never want to see him again, but he vowed to protect her even through her eyes of pure hate, he wouldn't admit, but he felt something for the small woman. But that was all he was willing to say. After all it couldn't be love, he was incapable of it.

The four stepped back, with a satisfied smile gracing Sasuke's lips. Kisame just wanted to tear him to pieces, but he knew he wasn't allowed to because of Itachi. He let out a sigh as he looked toward the balcony, where Konan stood staring at him. He saw her glare at him before turning around to probably tend to Sakura.

He picked up his bamboo hat placing it on his head as he walked back inside, heading toward the entertainment room, which was really just a place to sit, but eh. He walked inside and found the leader talking to Itachi. He stepped forward.

"Give me a mission."

The leader looked up at him, "Reason?"

"You'll hear from Konan, so give me one now."

"Fine, in the River Country, find some one named Sen, he will provide you a month long mission."

Kisame nodded and quickly left for the River Country. He went outside and looked up to see Sakura staring down at him. He stared into her green orbs, but they weren't full of hatred, but of sadness as she stared at him while biting her lip, but she quickly fade with only her pink locks being the last memory of her before he left. He then turned back and walked away from the hideout.

Sasuke's Point

The smirk on his face never left him, he got what he wanted. To see the despair of Sakura was like a treat for him, and he loved every bit of it, and plus he just didn't like to know that Sakura was living happily, it was his job to make sure that never will happen, and he just made sure of it.

He looked toward the sky, 'Happiness can never be fall on you, Cherry Blossom.'

Kakashi's Point

Kakashi looked toward Tsunade who rested her chin on top of her hands as she stared at Team 7, "I want my student back now, I am not going to wait in till we get some info on where the hide out is, just go, and don't come back till that pink haired child is back!"

All of Team 7 nodded, and left, all but Kakashi. Kakashi watched as Tsunade took another swig of sake before turning her attention back toward him, "Now, now, Tsunade. Calm down."

"Shut up!" Tsunade yelled.

"Tsunade-sama that is not how the Hokage should react." Suizune spoke.

He watched as Tsunade slammed her head against the table, the sake already getting to her, "But I miss her! She's like my daughter, I want her back!"

Kakashi just smiled, "Don't worry we will bring her back, after all we have Naruto on the team." He mentally sighed, he knew how Naruto will be, he was so predictable but he always knew what to do.

Tsunade looked up at him happily, "Ok! I leave everything to you!"

Kakashi quickly left, before he was caught up in another episode of Tsunade's mixed up mood. He sighed as he left the Hokage Building, and headed his way toward the gate, while looking toward the sky. 'Were finally getting you back, Sakura.'

Konan's Point

Konan watched within her purple room, as Sakura cried herself to sleep. She didn't know what had happened, but all she knew was hearing Sakura yelled. When she got to the scene she saw Sasuke and his team, and Kisame finally revealing himself, but Sakura was yelling at him, she seemed hurt, but Konan didn't know the full story. She could remember glaring at Kisame as he went inside, and he knew he was going to find a mission, for he knew that she will be angry if she found out the full story. She looked out to the window, the once flat land had concaved itself into a mixed up formation, all from Sakura's punch. She was indeed deadly.

Konan walked up to her bed, crawling on top of the queen-sized bed and went under the covers next to Sakura. It took her a few minutes before even she fell asleep.

Within Konan's Dream

"Nagato, I will always stay by your side, if you will allow me to," Little Konan spoke as she gripped onto the sleeve of Nagato's kimono.

She saw him smile, "Even when I am not in my true body."

"Even so, I will stay."

"Thank you Konan." She smiled as she felt his hand pat against her head.

"What is your dream, Konan?"

Konan looked at Nagato and smirked with glee as she danced away the paper flower staying perfectly till within her blue hair, "That's a secret." But she knew her dream and that was to live happily with Nagato.

End of Dream, to Itachi's Point

Itachi had seen the whole situation between Sakura, Kisame, and his little brother's team. He honestly was shocked to find that Sakura cared for the man, even when no one else ever bother with such a beast. He walked into is lone room, he respected Kisame for at least listening to him on the Sasuke matter. His eyes drifted toward the window, his time was coming to an end. A sigh escaped him as he looked down toward his hand, his vision was getting blurry but he needed it to last longer.

"I am going to need to step up on my game…"

Pein's Point

Pein walked out of the room and headed down toward his own room. The time with Sakura here has become longer and longer, and still no sign of a hindrance from her village, which means now was the time to put her use to the test. Finding Konan pregnant pulls everything into a shorter time of accomplishment. He needed to use Sakura now, so that by the time the baby is born he would be able to accomplish what he was planning to from the start.

Konan was the most important woman in the world for him, even when he doesn't say it, but he knows that the people of the Akastuki know this, and respect him for it. He wants Konan to go throw the pregnancy with ease, and having Sakura here will in sure of it, but to keep her here for nine months may cause complications. For he new the leaf village isn't just going to sit around and allow a top medic nin to be gone for so long. Any day they could appear out of no where, but with this hide out not being found, only puts more ease for him, knowing that it will take much longer for them, in less they were a lucky bunch, but could hardly happen.

Tobi's Point

Tobi stood in front of Konan's door. He wasn't particularly there for Konan, but for the other woman inside, Sakura. He stood there staring at the door as if he found something marvelous about it. He slowly took of his mask with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura. You are pushing my plans forward way to fast."

He licked his lips as he opened the door and stepped in silently, careful not to wake up Konan or Sakura. He stepped over to the side Sakura was on. He leaned in close to Sakura, taking in the cherry scent that came off her. He then saw the bite marks that covered her neck, there were two of the same bite, both giving off the impression of sharp teeth, which he knew whom they come from. He immediately stepped away with a curse as he made his way out of the room silently not without cursing to himself, "Damn fish."

He walked down the hallway, placing the mask back over his face, going into full Tobi mode, as he started skipping down the hallways toward his, Deidara's, and Sasori's room. Once he came to their door he busted it open with his arms flailing in the air as she screamed his way in, "Hi!"

Two pillows were tossed at him from Deidara, and Sasori just simply looked at him. Tobi took the pillows and hugged them close, "Oh yay, more pillows!"

"Shut up, yeah." Deidara mumbled as he pressed his head against the only pillow left on his bed.

* * *

**well i hope ya enjoy and yes at the end it was a jumble of peoples different view but each one is of importance for later chaps so heheh good luck**


	8. No, isn't going to cut it

**Well here is chapter 8, I hope ya enjoy it, and no I don't own Naruto, and sorry I just haven't been having enough inspiration and I've been busy drawing but don't worry I worked on this every now and then well enjoy :D oh ya I'm going to start putting what day she has been their for :D and also im so sorry for not uploading family decided to do a surprise vaction… ya…. Darn ppl DX**

* * *

Day 24 - about 3 weeks

The birds chirped their own sweet melodies, bathing in the early morning sun. They didn't have a care in the world, to them life was peaceful. They did not fight with each other in less they were protecting their young. These birds made her envy them each time she stares at them. Freedom is bliss, no war, no blood, no death. Their life was perfect in her eyes.

It has already been two weeks into Kisame's mission, but she was still furious with him, or was she? She wasn't so sure now. Lately she has been hoping he will finish his mission early. Was it so she could beat him to a pulp? Or did she still care for the man whom hurt her? But she wished it wasn't the second option. It took her so long to get over Sasuke. Maybe this was God's way of telling her she wasn't meant to ever find love.

A soft sigh escaped her cherry lips as her jade green eyes looked past the blooming green trees. Freedom was right there, but she didn't desire it. Her eyes then drifted up toward the blue haired woman whom seemed to watch her intently according to Sakura. This woman was holding her back, that baby inside Konan was a promise to the both of them, a promise that she will remain in till it was born. She will never break a promise like that, and she planned to see the pregnancy a success with a smiling mother and father. She just hoped the Leaf didn't find her, or else she wouldn't know what she should do. Betray her village, or betray a trust. Each option was deadly, so all she could do was hope the Leaf Village didn't interfere till after nine months. But knowing Naruto… He will stop at nothing till he got a mission to find her, so he could be a problem… But she shouldn't think of it, right now important matters were to be attended.

Suddenly her stomach growled, and one important matter was to ease the hunger of her stomach. So off to the kitchen.

To Kisame

Kisame stretched his arms up in the air as he woke up to a sound of clashing metal. He sighed as he reached for Samahada bringing it over his shoulder as he walked calmly toward the sound.

Peering from behind the tree he noticed a very familiar blond. 'Heh, the Nine-tails Jinchuriki.'

He watched as Naruto was fighting an underling of the Akastuki mail delivers. The mail guy was indeed holding up on the battle, but Kisame knew that Naruto will win, in less the guy had a secret jutsu he didn't tell the Akastuki.

Kakashi's Point

Kakashi just stood where he was reading another page of Icha Icha Paradise. This battle was already won, so he just let Naruto do what he wanted. He knew the man they, or Naruto, were fighting worked with the Akastuki.

He watched as Naruto leaped on top of the man with a kunai shoved against the skin of the man's neck, "Where is the Akastuki hideout?"

The man stretched his neck trying to get the uncomfortable metal as far away as possible, "I don't… I don't know."

"Then where is Sakura!?" Naruto screamed.

"I don't know whom that is."

Kakashi sighed as he came to Naruto, crouching down beside the man, "A pink haired kunoichi she was captured about three weeks by them. The pink hair isn't that hard to miss.

"Oh her, I know where she is."

"Do you mind telling us where?"

"Yes, if you will let me go."

Kakashi nodded while closing his eyes in a fake pleasing manner, "Of course, but first tell us."

"The hideout where she is located is…."

Kakashi immediately stepped back as the man was trapped inside a veil of water. He looked over to see a tall man step out of the trees wearing the displeasing cloak of the Akastuki.

Naruto took the words right out of his mouth, "Akastuki…"

The man with blue skin just grinned, and Kakashi watched the weapon on Kisame's shoulder, yes he was familiar. He remembered meeting him in the village and battling him along with Itachi.

Kakashi immediately brought out a kunai squatting down protecting his face with his arms while still watching the blue-skinned man.

Kisame's Point

Kisame only grinned, he gripped the hilt of Samahada and landed it sharply on the mail man's throat with a sadistic smile, "Sorry but we can't have you telling people where our hide out is… Especially the one containing Sa-Ku-Ra." He emphasized her name greatly to her team and also for the enjoyment of it rolling off his tongue smoothly.

He got the reaction he wanted from the blond, "Give Sakura back!"

Kisame swung his sword resting it gently on his shoulder as he watched the blond, "Hmms, how about no?"

"Sakura doesn't belong with you!"

His free hand came to his chin tapping it teasingly, "Your right she doesn't, but she doesn't belong with you either. Right now she is of importance."

His eyes shifted toward the white haired man as he came up straightening his back, "What do you even need with her?"

What do we need with her? Quite frankly he didn't even know that answer. So what was he suppose to say to them. He needed to be reasonable and get back to his mission, but first this pressing matter was blocking him from doing his mission. What was he suppose to say? She keeps me entertained so she's not leaving? She is the only single woman among the Akastuki? NO, defiantly not that, he didn't like the way other men would just look at her like she was the finest piece of art, which she was, but he will only let him see her like that, even though right now she hates him. So should he say… Wait that was it, he finally figured out the most logical answer.

"Fellow comrade is pregnant. She is of importance, so were making sure Sakura can help her get through the pregnancy successfully. We will return when the nine month period is up. So just wait."

He watched as the team just looked at each other, then his eyes shifted toward the blond whom had his fist balled up. Just as expected the blond came running toward him. Kisame sighed as he slowly dodged it sending Samahada slamming against the back of Naruto. Kisame knew he could capture the boy right now, but of course the promise with Sakura was still in the air, and he wasn't really feeling like making her even more piss off at him. Kisame brought his hands together and did some hand signs. An eerie dense fog came rolling in, and he used it to his advantage as he slipped out of sight to get his mission over with. He looked behind him to see if anyone was following and saw nothing, so this strategy was a success for once. But he grumbled all the way to his destination, for once he had to back away from a battle because of a cute little bunny's conditions. Damn bunny was going to get it afterwards, whether she was still mad or not, he will let her know how he felt right now.

To Sakura

Sakura laid on top of the purple bed in Konan's room. Her mind kept drifting off to past memories. As she though back to them she realized that the way she had felt for Kisame was much more different then Sasuke. She had actually lowered her guard and fell head over heels for him. A bad mistake, or was it.

"What kind of person is Kisame?" She finally managed to say as she looked up toward the blue haired woman whom was making various types of origami's with her skilled delicate hands.

"Dangerous, infuriating, rude, strong willed, self-confident, selfish, a pure shark…"

Sakura's heart just sank at all the distasteful words Konan was speaking without a care on her face. She couldn't believe she fell for this man, but then her eyes widen at one word.

"But behind the ruthless shark façade lies a gentle man. Strong and kind to his comrades always willing to help and protect them and very reliable. Sure he is dangerous, but he actually does have a hear, he only protects his friends like a mother shark protecting her young. That is the kind of man he is, so Sakura why do you ask?"

A smile graced Sakura's lips as she sat up on her bed, "So then he wouldn't actually betray some one's heart, even some one whom he just met?"

She watched as Konan stared at her with a twist of her head, "Of course not. In fact Sakura his eyes can never leave you, no matter where you went. I don't know what happened between you two or what your relationship is, but I don't think Kisame actually did anything bad, in fact it seemed more like Sasuke Uchiha may have had something to do with. So what I am saying is please don't start assuming if you haven't asked the person themselves."

Sakura just blinked a few times. Everything Konan said was right. She sat crisscrossed on the bed with her arms laying gently on her laps as she played with her fingers thinking. She stared at her fingers watching them. It was indeed her fault, and now she knew. She knew Kisame was trying to explain, but she wouldn't have it. And now she had to wait another two weeks to apologize to him. Another reason he should just hurry his blue ass home. A smile crept to her lips as she jumped off the bed running over to Konan and hugging her tightly,

"Thank you Konan!"

Sakura giggled as she left a confused Konan in her room. She ran into the entertainment room or just the talking room as she know has come to call it as, to see if she could find out what Kisame's mission was. If he wasn't going to hurry back early, then she would just have to go to him, which was exactly what she was doing, but now it was time to find a man who hides in the shadows. One that is nearly impossible to find. She knew she should have brought Konan, but Konan needed to rest for now, so it was now up to her to find him herself.

A sigh escaped her as she opens the door to only find the man she has been looking for. Which was a surprise considering he was a man of the shadows, but now wasn't the time to be dazed. She straightened up her back and approached Pain, watching as he put the paper he was holding down beside him. She slightly bit her bottom lip before placing her hand on her hip.

"I want to find Kisame."

Silence seemed so common around this man, as she waited for his answer. It was like what she was asking for was ruining his plans or something, but she didn't care.

"No."

"But I nee-."

"I said no."

"Well I say you should let me!"

Her body immediately flinched as he stood up. She backed away for each step he came towards her, but she felt the wall against her back. Her eyes closed as the leader slammed his hands beside her head caging her in his arms.

"I said no."

"But, why?"

Her eyes stared up into his ringed orange eyes, searching for some sort of answer, but then she got distracted as she saw a hand leave the wall coming to her face. He cupped her chin and she flinched against his touch. Her mouth laid open in a teasingly away, that she couldn't believe she was becoming weak from this man's touch. He forced her chin up making her eyes lock into his as her hands laid pressed against the wall.

"Sakura you will listen to me, you understand?"

"Y-yes.."

He left her and she felt that cold presence escape her body as he left the room. Her body slid down the wall slowly as if she just witnessed her best friend dying right before her eyes. He was indeed a terrifying man up close, or maybe it was the fact that it was the first time he touched her and stared at her like that. She slapped her hands against her cheek and mumbled.

"Damn it, there's no time for his. I need to find Kisame, but how…"

Inner Sakura spoke, "Hm, did you have fun with Leader-sama. You got to admit he is pretty handsome, but it's a shame that he's taking by Konan. Well since I feel like being nice to you, I'll give you an idea before you start yelling at me for my earlier comment. Why don't you just annoy the heck out of them or do something that will make him want you out of here for a short while, eh?"

Sakura stared at the floor as she went over what her inner self said, everything her inner self said was true, this plan will work, and to appreciate her inner self for coming up with such a brilliant plan she was going to let her off with her earlier comment.

"Yes, this will work perfectly," A grin slowly crawled upon her perfect cherry lips as she stood up dusting off the dust on her black shorts.

She gracefully walked out of her room to start working on whom to make a victim for her plan.

Kisame's Point

The mission was proving to be hell. He was suppose to kill a certain leader secretly so that the leader's minions won't find out and start an uproar, but wouldn't they start an uproar upon seeing their leader dead. Yes, that was also thought up by his implorer as well. So now he was expected to make it look like suicide, so not his game at all. They should of asked some one else to do that, he was all about killing his victim slowly with much noises as possible, it trilled him, but silence… oh this mission was going to be killer. Luckily though, the implorer was paying a lot of money for this job to get done, so there was no way he could say no, especially with having someone by the name of Kakazu who was a man of money for that was all he cared about and nothing else.

His eyes scanned the large castle concealing his target at the top of the castle. It was certainly a tricky mission, there were countless body guards surrounding the place. Each floor probably had at least a hundred people, and that was at least, who knows how filled the top floor is. He inwardly grumbled at the thought. No wonder they were paying a fortune, this mission was difficult. He was now debating on turning back and asking another Akastuki member to do it for him, but he wasn't ready to face Sakura yet. He wanted to at least give her more time to herself, before he went and explained things to her, that was if she will listen by that time.

He gripped onto the hilt of Samahada and placed on his lap as he laid his back against the trunk of the tree, he decided he might as well do this late at night when everyone is near to exhaustion to make his move, this may have been the smartest idea that came to his mind. So in till then he decided to clean his sword then heading off into a short slumber.

Pain's Point

He rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb. The woman dare to ask him to leave the hide out, she could escape if he allowed it. Then his gaze swept over to Konan, whom was currently looking down at her stomach gently poking it, as if she was waiting for something to pop out. But the woman wouldn't leave, after all didn't she promise to see to Konan's pregnancy successfully? Or was that a lie? But he couldn't think it was a lie something about that woman, seemed different. She was much more relaxed around them, which was odd considering that were enemies, or he thought now. He looked at Konan again she was still doing the same thing.

"Konan do you wish for this?"

He watched as she looked up at him her gorgeous amber eyes boring into his, "What do you mean Pain?"

"To be pregnant."

"Honestly, I am scared. Sakura says everything will be fine, but I'm more afraid if I'll be able to be a mother to the unborn child."

He watched as Konan's gaze left his, looking down at her stomach and placing the palm of her hand gently over it, "I don't know if I'll be a good mother…"

He stood up and walked behind her wrapping his slender muscular arms around slim waist grabbing her hands, "Konan you have a pure heart, your much more pure then the rest of us, so I know you will make a good mother. After all aren't you known as the angel in the Rain Country."

He saw from the corner of her lips curve upward as she said, "Thank you, Pain."

Sakura's Point

What about Kakazu?…. No, he won't do. He is much to interested in money to give a damn about anything else. Hidan?…. Hell no, she wanted to avoid that sexist, perverted, badmouthed, crazed psychopath beast. Tobi?… Defiantly not, he will just annoy her the moment she started talking. Sasori?… Nah, she still found it odd to be talking to someone she just killed. Deidara?…. He reminded her to much of Ino, it will feel odd. She wouldn't choose Konan, she loved Konan dearly. Pain?… Earlier encounter still freaked her out, and she was not willing for the same situation again. Kisame was gone, so no to him…. That only left HIM. The man whom touched her body and made it do so many embarrassing things. But it had to be him. It had to be…. Itachi Uchiha….

* * *

**sorrys for the wait i was in the hospital and i was planning on making this longer but after being gone for so long i decided to stop at this part and go full speed with the next im so sorry! first it was vacation then the accident happen but dont worry i shall continue thank u for sticking with me 3**


	9. Betrayal

I'm sorry it took so long, i've been very busy, oh and the month of July i won't be able to post anymore chapters going on a vacation that whole month but i'll try to upload one or two chapters before hand well enjoy! and no, i don't own naruto

* * *

Day 31 - 4th week

A week had already passed since she decided on trying to find a way for the Akastuki to want to keep her away for a while, and her target was Itachi Uchiha. But everything she did was pointless. He will only do his famous 'Hn' and then walk away, and other times he wouldn't even say anything and just kept going.

She bit on her bottom lip roughly making a trail of blood begin to form down her lips, but she paid no heed she needed to think of something else. Something had to be done and quickly. There was also the option of just waiting since Kisame will be back by the end of the week, but something in her told her to keep going and find Kisame.

Suddenly she felt a hand touch her shoulder, she immediately jumped in surprise as she turned herself around to see the culprit. But the culprit was none other then Konan. A sigh came out of her as she forced herself to breath normally.

"What is it Konan?"

"Do you wish to go shopping with me. We need more food."

"Sure…" Suddenly an idea came to mind. She could use this to go get Kisame, she just needed to convince Konan to follow up on the plan.

"Well then come were leaving now." Konan spoke as she started to walk the other direction. Sakura immediately followed after.

They quickly left the hide out and heeded their way toward the nearest village, all the while Sakura decided to think through her plan. Surely Konan will listen to her reason.

Within only a few minutes they arrived in a thriving village, with everyone smiling and singing good cheer. Sakura was left marveling at the place, it was so peaceful and calm, as if the war hadn't even affected their home. She looked over to Konan, whom was looking at all the shops contemplating on which shop will have the food they need. Without even a second going by Konan started to move and Sakura followed hastily. Each shop they went to had a varies of food that looked, delicious, disgusting, tempting, revolting, all in all there were so many food. She watched as Konan would go up to the cashier and exchange greetings like they were best friends ever, which probably was true.

"I would like the normal delivery to hideout." Konan spoke with a smile gracing her lips.

"Ah yes, Miss Konan, I will have sent immediately. Shall I tell the others shopkeepers the same directions as well, miss." The shopkeeper spoke while fiddling with the calculations of everything that will be added to the delivery, "That will be 200 ryo."

Konan paid the man and nodded, "Yes please tell the others." Konan then placed the wallet on the counter, "And give them the money, I'll be expecting the wallet back on your delivery."

The shopkeeper took the wallet as he headed toward the back with a wave of his hand, "Sure thing Miss Konan."

Her and Konan quickly left the shop and headed out of the village, but as soon as they entered the forest Sakura stopped and clenched her hands together.

"Konan?"

Konan looked toward her in puzzlement, "What is it, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at Konan, "Can we go after Kisame. I need to see him!"

"But Sakura…"

Sakura cut her off by slamming her body against Konan's gripping on to the Akastuki cloak, "Please Konan, I need to see him. I know he will be back by the end of week, but something tells me that I must do this. Please Konan, I won't leave you, you can come with me. I just… I just…" Sakura looked toward the grassy ground, as she tried to piece everything together. She couldn't think of how to finish with a reliable excuse, no not an excuse a truth. Memories of Kisame's gentleness, humor, aggressiveness flooded her mind as if she was reliving every single moment within only a few second. Then it hit her…. Everything pieced together, the dream, the moments, everything it all came to one conclusion. And that conclusion she knew will solve everything… "…I love him…"

It was as if the Earth had stopped moving, the wind disappeared, the birds remained silent, no sound could be heard for miles. It was as if what she just spoke was a disgrace to the universe.

Sakura looked back toward Konan with a teary eyes, she knew she had spoken the truth, but she was angry at herself for now realizing. The reason for the wait was because of the heart break from a certain bastard by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. But these feelings were real, they were much stronger then any feelings she had ever felt before. It was like she was being born a new, to a whole new different meaning of what Love truly is, but even she knew she still had a lot to learn from it. But there was still one question that haunted her from the moment she spoke the truth, will he love her just the same.

"Is this how you feel, Sakura?"

Konan's words broke Sakura's train of thoughts. Sakura was a bit bewildered but came back to focus she spoke with confidence, "Yes, this is exactly how I feel."

She watched as Konan sighed and looked back toward the direct of the hideout then her amber gray eyes bore into her green ones, "Fine, let's go."

Sakura jumped with glee but was immediately stopped by Konan's hand, "But if the Pain gets angry with me…. Your going to get it…"

Sakura physically and mentally gulped at this side of Konan and nervously nodded in reply. She watched as Konan pulled out a scroll, Sakura tried to take a peak, but she noticed how Konan will back away, meaning this scroll contained top secret information that even she, a prisoner, still couldn't look into it, which she understand that. Instead she just waited patiently as Konan's eyes drifted from side to side reading every line of whatever was on that paper. She saw Konan slip the scroll back into her sleeve.

"Ok, I know where he went. We will get there within only a few hours at the least."

"Hai! Let's go!" Sakura cheered as she followed Konan as they headed out to the direction of Kisame's mission.

With Kakashi

Days have turned to weeks before they knew it. They've been looking for Sakura, for a long time, but still no luck. They only had once chance of finding out but then one of the head Akastuki criminals appeared and killed their only clue. Which means they were back to square one, and he knew the team was getting exhausted. It was always the same thing, they would get close then one of the main Akastuki people will show up and destroy their evidence. It was as if, Sakura was worth more then just taking care of a pregnant woman, and she must be, for they could find any medic nin to that job, but must be wanting something from Sakura, that only she will know.

Kakashi sighed, why was it always happening to him. His team was just messed up, they were to unique and pleasing to criminals. They were strong indeed, but each one possesses something that others in the world are envious of. Sasuke was taken away by Orochimaru and given the cursed seal, plus he has the Sharingan which already makes him a big shot. Naruto possesses the Nine-Tails which the Akastuki were currently after. As for Sakura, her medic nin skills equal to that of Tsunade's, meaning she new secret jutsu that will just get her killed by crazed criminals. But why did it have to happen to his team. It figures the only team that passes his test, ends but the one team with a bunch of unique abilities that just gets them in trouble each time. Normal was completely out of Team 7, there was nothing normal about it, but at least he can still read the wonders of his orange book, Icha Icha Paradise!

With Sakura

Sakura and Konan stopped at a clearing in the forest. Running had become exhausting, and plus with Konan being pregnant, that had to make frequent stops. Sakura peered over at Konan to make sure everything was still do, particularly watching her stomach, with the growing baby still inside. Sakura took in a deep breath before sitting down on the ground, with Konan following. Sakura just smiled, "I'm sorry that I'm forcing you to come along, you should be resting at the hideout."

"It doesn't matter, it feels nice to do something, I guess." Konan spoke as she started to fiddle with the blade of a grass.

Sakura looked over at Konan, "Say Konan, why did you join the Akastuki. You don't really seem like a criminal. I mean your so nice and sweet. It doesn't seem like you can harm anyone, its more like your just meant to protect them not hurt them. I know it is wrong for me to ask, but I am curious. I want to learn more about the Akastuki, I just think that maybe we don't know the full truth behind the reason of the Akastuki. I mean your in it, and well like I said you just don't seem like the rest."

"My reason is the same as yours."

Sakura froze. The same. How? In what? What was her reason? Was there something that Konan knew that she didn't. But that's impossible. Sakura was sure she didn't have this 'reason' that Konan said. "Reason? What Reason?"

"Kisame. But mine is for Pain."

Her eyes widen, she looked down toward her hands. It was the truth and she wasn't afraid of admitting everything Konan said was the pure truth. In fact, Kisame could also be a reason she doesn't want to leave the Akastuki right now, which made her just hope the Leaf doesn't pop out of no where…

With Naruto

A week has already passed and he wasn't anywhere closer to finding Sakura. It was as if she disappeared off the face of the Earth. But this wouldn't cause him to stop, he will keep going, he liked Sakura, but she was also his best friend, so there was no way he was going to stop his search.

He picked up his pace hoping that this will lead him to Sakura, but it was only a hope. In all reality he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he should when he finds Sakura. Was there other people with her? Was she hurt? Was she being threaten? He bit his bottom lip in angry as his hands clenched into a fist. He looked straight forward to where he could see a light shinning, opening to a clearing.

"Just you wait Sakura. I will bring you back."

Just as he stepped out of the clearing, he spotted something. Two females, wearing the Akastuki cloaks. His hand immediately went to his pouch pulling out a kunai and threw it at the woman at the woman with her hand on her stomach.

With Sakura

Sakura's eyes widen she looked over to see her team. NO! Why are they here? How could they of found her. Then her eyes caught sight of the kunai, but it wasn't to her. She immideatly took off in front of Konan, with the cloak falling behind her, she quickly blocked off the kunai, then she froze.

What did she do? She just blocked off an attack from her home. Much less her team. Her eyes bore into each member of her team. Their eyes they told the emotion, the very emotion she feared. Shocked and Betrayal. She slowly bit her bottom lip, but she never moved from her defense position in front of Konan. But was this right?

She had two choices. Return to the Leaf village and be accepted by her friends. Or keep her promise to Konan on seeing her pregnancy through. Which one? Which one was the right decision? Abandon her promise and go with the Leaf peacefully or be known as a missing nin to protect her promise?

Then it came to her. She will keep her promise, the promise was much more then just protecting that baby it also held a promise with the rest of the Akastuki members, this promise ensure that as long as she is there they will not attack her home, and she wouldn't allow for that to happen.

The fear that swept over her face disappeared, she clenched the handle of her kunai confidently. If being seen as a missing nin will help keep her village safe, then she was more then willing to do so. If fighting against her team is a task, then so be it. She knew she could always tell them this, but they would be headstrong. They will tell her that their strong enough to go against the Akastuki, but she knew they weren't. She has seen their training, even fought with a few of them. They were much to strong, and ruthless at battle. If you say you give up, they will kill you in an instance. Mercy has no meaning with them, you could even say that they don't even know that word, as if the term 'mercy' had no meaning.

With Kakashi

He was in shock. Sakura had blocked off the attack to save an Akastuki member. Was she betraying the village? No. She wouldn't do something like to them without a reason. He watched the eyes of his beautiful student. It was if she was also surprised. Could that block have just been a reflex, or was she surprised on seeing them. Then he saw confidence take her form. This confidence, she was betraying them. She did not shake, she did not have that scared look, she held her kunai and her eyes were full of confidence. He stepped forward, he needed to know why.

"Sakura, why, why are you betraying us?"

With Sakura

Those words, oh how she hated them. They were poison to her. She knew that word was going to be brought up, and she knew she had to reply. She stood straight up and reached over picking up the Akastuki cloak she was wearing, and looked back toward her team.

"This cloak proves that I am part of the Akastuki. I have indeed betrayed my home." She could feel Konan grab her arm as she stood up to stand next to her.

With Kakashi

"But why Sakura?! Why would you betray your village to join the team of a bunch of criminals!?" His voice rose to a yell. He wouldn't have it, this would be the second member to now be known as an enemy to the Leaf village.

"Because I made a promise. And that is all you need to go, now please leave, I don't want to fight you now."

He heard her speak. He watched the way she talked, and he came to the conclusion. This is what Sakura had chosen. She chose to betray her village, friends, and her team, all to join the ranks of the Akastuki. His former student was now gone from them. Why was this happening to him. All the other teachers didn't have to go through this. Didn't have their team members leaving and becoming missing nin, all their members were still with them, but his team, it was as if it was slowly dying down. His first team that he ever got, to pass his trial, was now this.

"You betray you village, the people, your friends, and even you own friends all to protect a promise!" He clenched his hands into a fist, he was furious. He thought Sakura was much stronger then this.

"Yes." He froze. The answer was given him so quickly, he expected her to stutter. This woman in front of them was not Sakura anymore. She was now their enemy, and he had to face it.

"Yamato, go back to the leaf, tell the Hokage of Sakura's decision. And add Sakura to the Akastuki, as well on the missing nin list." He watched as Yamato quickly vanished he looked over to Naruto who was watching Sakura, his eyes held confusion, betrayal, and heartbroken. Sakura had done the same thing as Sasuke…

With Sakura

Sakura looked over to Konan, meeting the eyes of Konan. She could feel her hand grip tightly to her own, as a smile appeared on Konan's face. She smiled, it seems that Konan was pleased with her answer, and that's all she really wanted.

Her eyes then drifted back toward her former team. She was indeed sad, she had betrayed her own family. And the look Naruto gave her was even saddening. She had betrayed him, and she knew she had also broke his heart.

"Please, Team 7, let us pass. I really don't want to fight you." Sakura pleaded as she looked back toward Kakashi, Naruto, and Sai.

A kunai went flying toward her face, which was easily blocked by Konan. So this was their answer. She looked toward Kakashi, whom had thrown it. So they were willing to fight…


	10. New Life

In all reality she had never thought of the day she would betray her village, much less be fighting against her own team and friends. It was honestly heartbreaking, but there was nothing she could do. Kakashi wasn't going to let her go, so it had to be this way. She bit down on her bottom lip, drawing a bit of blood. It was time for her to forget every motion, it was time for her to fight for what she believed in. She reached her hand down into her pouch pulling a kunai and crouched down while gritting her teeth. Let the fight begin...

"Sakura..." Naruto spoke, he just stood there, he didn't want to fight her no matter the reason, "...you will do this to us... to your friends."

"Naruto." Sakura sighed, "I am now an enemy, if you won't fight me then get lost, I will not back down nor will I go easy, I will fight you with full strength."

She could feel Konan's hand upon her shoulder. Her eyes drifted toward Konan and nodded as she leaped on toward her former team bringing the kunai toward Naruto. As expected Naruto blocked off the attack, which made a smile creep across her mouth. Fool. She pushed herself away, and just as planned Konan's paper style jutsu came charging at Naruto, knocking him down to the ground.

She saw Kakashi go lend Naruto a hand and saw the look in eyes as he turned toward her, "So you are serious about this. We will treat you as an enemy."

Sakura pulled out a bottle filled with yellowish liquid she dipped her kunai into the container then pulled it out, running toward them as fast as she can. Kakashi immediatly leeped back which left Naruto cornered as he tried to get back up from the shock, but it was to late. She brought the kunai across Naruto's cheek making him fall limp. Normally the cut wouldn't do so much but the liquid it was covered in was special, her eyes drifted toward Kakashi. She wouldn't kill them, she couldn't, plus it wasn't time for the nine-tails there was still much to do.

Konan destracted Kakashi with her paper style jutsu, as Sakura covered her kunai with the yellowish substance. Just as Kakashi was blocking off Konan's attack, Sakura appeared behind him and slashed his back quickly, and as quickly as she appeared Kakashi fell to the ground. Even the strongest shinobi can't escape her paralysis poison that quickly, nor can they fight off. Fortunatly this wouldn't hurt them, they just wouldn't be able to move for two hours. She looked over to Sai whom just stood there with his fake smile.

"So, Sai, what would you do. You haven't even helped them at all." She spoke as she stood up.

"Hm, you will just do the same. You don't plan on killing them at all. I'll take them back." Sai spoke as he went over to Naruto.

Suddenly as if in a blink of an eye, Konan appeared behind Sai, stabbing his leg with the kunai. Sakura gasped and ran over, "Konan don't kill them!"

Konan looked at her and handed Sakura the weapon she used. Sakura was confused but as soon as she examined the kunai she saw the yellowish liquid that coated the weapon. "Thank you..."

"Say your fair wells... This will be the last time." Konan spoke as she leaned agaisnt a tree.

Sakura looked toward the three who laid on the ground all staring at her. She saddened at what she had done to them, those looks, they must hate her even more. She knelt beside Kakashi and smiled sweetly, "I'm sorry sensei, I've changed, greatly at that. I can't return to whom I was. I guess this is the end, we can no longer hang out anymore, I can no longer return to the leaf. I found something within the Akastuki that changed my whole meaning of the world. If only I could tell you everything, but I can't. Good bye sensei. No, good bye Kakashi Hatake."

She then went over to Naruto. She stared at him for a while before leaning down and kissed his forehead, "Thank you."

Finally she went to Sai she pat his head before standing up, "Protect them, Sai."

Slowly she went over to Konan and stood next to her, "Let's go, we have a mission to finish."

Quickly both of them left the scene to complete their task. Sakura fought the tears that desperatly wanted to come, but she needed to be strong. She made this decision and she had to see it through. There was no turning back, she attacked them and that already made her a crimminal to the Leaf Village. Her home, friends, teachers, everybody she couldn't say good bye to them, but it was for the best. She whiped her eyes with the sleeve of the coak and sped up faster, it was time to keep going, there was no looking back now.

Kakashi

Kakashi layed there on the ground. Another student... gone. Will Naruto also do the same, no, he wouldn't, Naruto isn't like that, but he didn't think Sakura was like that either, and look what happened. She left them, she attacked them, she has changed from the women he once knew. Those six years he spent with her, were now gone, she was now an enemy to them. He looked over to Naruto, he could see the pain and suffering in his eyes, once again he had been betray, now he had another person he loved to go after. But no matter how much suffering she had caused, Kakashi just couldn't hate her and neither did Naruto, he knew that for a fact. The fact that she only left them in a paralysis state was proof of that. She still had a heart. A heart to not want to her team, but she will do it if she had to, and she did say good bye to them at least. But how were they to fight her now, they couldn't possibly do that, they just couldn't. She meant more to them then he could imagine, hopefully they will never cross paths again. He mentally sighed, for now he just had to lay on this rough ground for two hours, two hours... He can't read his book!

Kisame

Kisame walked down the dirt path while holding the bag of money from his completion of the mission. He looked straight ahead to see two familiar cloaks. He walked a little bit faster toward the group, but as he came closer he recognized the two behind the Akastuki cloak.

"Tobi, Zetsu?" Kisame spoke as he cock his head to the side.

"Ah, Kisame, I have some news to tell you." Tobi spoke, hsi voice sounding a bit different from his usual cheery self.

Kisame stared at the mask man, no matter how much he has known this man, it was always a bit creepy sometimes. The sick bastard was fucking scary sometimes. And the way he acts all cherry is even scarier.

"What do you want?"

"Well first of all I need you to know something." Tobi snickered...

Sakura

Sakura looked up toward the night starry sky. Something didn't feel right. It was as if some dark force was lurking behind the tree watching her every step. As if she was being watched with every step or thing she did. She slightly gulped as she turned her head back toward Konan who laid sleeping on the grassy ground. A slow smile came to her as she knelt down beside Konan moving some of her purple hair out of her face before turning her head back toward the sky. A new life has started for her, and she knew it wasn't going to be easy. Being with the Akastuki makes it even more harder, since any village is looking out to kill them.


	11. The Kiss

Silence. Do not move an inch. For this situation was indeed to life and death. Her and Konan hid in the shrubs, awaiting for the anbu to pass by. It seems they were already looking for her, and this quickly at that. Honestly she was getting annoyed with this hiding. Every time they hid another minute goes by that Kisame will be further ahead. Then her eyes spotted a familiar gravity-defying white hair. So it seems that Kakashi has joined this mission to find her.

Then as if he had spotted her, he stared into the shrubs of which they were hiding in. Her mind was racing with thoughts. He couldn't of found them, they had no smell on them, and they haven't made one sound at all for the past ten minutes they have been there searching. Her heart was racing as she saw him stepping forward toward the shrubs. Was this the end for her? Will she be taken away forever? And what of Konan? What will happen to her?

Closer he came, closer to the shrubs. Sweat started to roll down her pale cheeks, as she watched every step of the man. Suddenly a note fell right in front of her, her eyes widen. He knew where she was, yet he didn't tell anybody. So this was how it was, he wasn't ready to harm her. She smiled a little as she grabbed the note and stuck it in her pocket. Within only five minutes the Anbu went on with their mission. But Konan and Sakura waited an extra five minutes, just in case it was a trap. After the five minutes they stepped out, and looked around them.

Sakura immediately pulled out the piece of paper that Kakashi gave her. The paper read:

Dear Sakura,

Meet me at the Waterfall three miles from this location, alone.

From Kakashi

She just stood there staring at the paper. He actually wanted to meet her, but for what reason. Was this a trap? No, he wouldn't do that to her. But why would he do this. If he got caught then he will be kicked out of Konoha and treated as a criminal. She didn't want that to happen, but she was also curious as to why he would want to meet with her. So she debated on either going and have the possibility of him being kicked out of Konoha, or just act like she never noticed and never know why this happened to her.

Sakura was to lost in her thought that she didn't even know Konan looked over her shoulder at the paper.

"Go."

Sakura blinked a few times coming back to reality. Did she really just say that? She turned to face Konan who was looking straight ahead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll go scout out. Just be back in thirty minutes. Got it, Sakura?"

She nodded her head, "Yes, ma'am!"

With that she sped on through the forest toward the waterfall, while sticking the paper back in her pocket. It only took her a few minutes before she arrived at the waterfall. She stared at the falling water that splashed against the rocks then rolled down through the stream. Sensing the familiar presence, she made her way through the water, only to find a hidden cave, with the white haired man sitting on the rock.

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Simply to talk."

Sakura sighed as she went over to him sitting on the rock opposite of him as she fixated her gaze upon the man before her, "About what?"

"Sakura, come back to Konoha. If you return now, then everything can go back to being normal." She watched as her former sensei looked at her with those pleading eyes. She had actually made him resort to begging, how despicable of her.

"Kakashi, nothing can go back to normal. This decision, I am keeping with it." She turned her gaze toward the waterfall that covered the cave, "Forget of me as your student. Forget of me as your friend..."

"No."

Her gaze swept back over to him, "What?"

"You are not just a student... You are not just a friend... You are so much more, Sakura Haruno." She was confused at these words. So much more, as in what?

She cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Her eyes didn't leave the man that stood up and made his way toward her. She could feel her heart racing, as he leaned in close to her placing his hands on both side of her thighs, entrapping her against his body. She looked up into his eyes, but she was to confused to move a muscle. The distance between them was getting smaller and smaller. His breath was burning against her lips, she didn't even know how tempting she looked before this grown up man. Then it happened. His lips entrapped her's in a deep, soothing kiss. She could feel her body heat up through this gentle kiss, but it was different. It wasn't like Kisame's kisses. Kisame's kisses were much different, they were more relaxing and they caused her body to ache. Kakashi's kiss was like a heated fire. Then she gasped, his tongue forced its way into her mouth. Her body became limp, and her mind was confused. Her eyes laid half open as she felt his tongue wrap around hers' in a sensual manner. Her heart was screaming to her that this wasn't right, that she couldn't be doing this to Kisame, but she couldn't stop, she didn't know how. She was lost in this kiss, so much that she hated she was a virgin. Seconds turned to minutes as she felt herself becoming weaker against his tongue. She could feel his hand slide into her pink hair bringing her head in closer as her hands made its way up to grip onto his vest. Her eyes closed as she fought against the urge of letting the sound escape her throat. This wasn't right, and she knew it. Tears began to drip from her eyes sliding down her pale cheek, she didn't want to do this to Kisame. She only wanted Kisame to kiss and touch her this way.

As if he knew, Kakashi broke the kiss. She opened her teary eyes and stared up at him. She needed to get away, and without even thinking she broke free from him and stood by the entrance of the cave with her hand covering her lips.

"Sakura, don't go!" She could hear him, but she just shook her head as more tears began to fell. Quickly she left the cave, heading back to the spot where Konan was.

Why? Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't it happen to anybody else? She was in shock, she never thought that Kakashi saw her that way. She only saw him as a friend and a teacher. She kept running through the trees, while whipping the tears off her face, and as she came to the clearing, she fell to her knees.

She wasn't upset over the kiss, oh no, the kiss was amazing. She was more upset over the fact that she kissed someone other then Kisame, other then the man that she truly loved. How pathetic of her, but what else could she do. She was weak, and inexperienced at this. She didn't know what to do. She could still feel the kiss that Kakashi gave her, and she knew that a kiss like this will never be forgotten, but she had to get through this, she had to push this kiss to the side. This was indeed a task that she had to get through.

She looked up to see Konan staring at her, and she bit her bottom lip forcing herself to be strong.

"Don't. Let it out."

Just as she was told. Sakura clung to Konan's waist and cried against the cloak. The warmth of Konan's hand patting her head was soothing to her. So soothing that the tears began to die out, and she came back to focus on her mission.

"Thank you, Konan." Sakura spoke as she stood up and smiled gently to the purple haired woman. She felt a lot better. Slowly she stood up and stretched while looking up ahead. No time to waste, "Let's go."


	12. Goodbye Once Again

_The wind blew its gentle breeze. The birds sang their lullabies to their hearts content. Animals grazed and played in their own comfort zone. This moment of peace was bliss, something that no one should pass up this moments. It seemed everyone was to busy trying to be the best ninja ever that they would even forget about such a peace like this. But there was no peace, and it seemed like it would ever happen._

Kisame stood up after reading this passage from an unknown book title and author. He couldn't help but agree with the writer, of course. A sigh escaped him without even realizing it. He knew that he should be returning back to base, but he really just wanted to sit back and relax. Plus there was this little bunny that he was not looking forward to seeing right now, especially with what Tobi had told him.

Allowing another sigh to escape him. He sat back down, lying down on the ground on his back, and turned over on his side. That man was making sure he was caged. Making sure that he was chained to do his master's will. God, he hated this. But what could he do? His Precious little bunny was laying on the chopping block.

He mumbled to himself, "Why did you ever fall in love? Much less to her."

His life had completely changed ever since he laid eyes on her. She was unique. Because of that woman he had a heart. He wasn't that heartless maniac that everyone pictured him as. True he was still ruthless, bust still he had grown soft. She was changing him in more ways then he would have liked. The woman was making him develop emotions. How pathetic, yet it is bitter-sweet.

Before he knew it, sleep overcame him.

-Within his dream-

"Kisa-chan let's play!" A little girl laughed at him while grabbing his hand.

His toothy grin formed as he ran with the girl, "Sure Sara-chan!"

They were playing. Having fun with a game of tag, while laughing and giggling over nothing really. Sara-chan, his best friend in the whole world. Some one whom he never wanted to lose. He held onto that hand for dear life.

Suddenly the memory vanished into darkness. Kisame was now in his normal body. He stood up and looked around him to only see more of the darkness. Then his eyes drifted over to a light that was shining. Within the light was Sara.

"Sara."

The little girl looked up at him with blood streaming down her neck but she still smiled, "Kisa-chan grow up and be a strong man!"

Those final words, her final words. The little girl had no regret. She left this cruel world happily and full of cheers, without even knowing that she also took his emotions with her.

Sara his friend, no, the first woman he had ever truly loved was taken away from him just like that. Darkness soon ever came him again...

-Waking up-

He rose up from the sound of footsteps. A low growl escaped him as he quickly got up. He was to into the sleep that he didn't even hear the footsteps till now, and it was already to late. His hand immediately went toward the hilt of his Samahada.

Suddenly a burst of pink ran towards him and hugged him tightly. He looked down toward the girl, to see the familiar pink hair.

"Sakura?"

"Kisame, I finally found you." She has been looking for him.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that I lo-" He caught her off with his hand. Something was iffy about her smell. He leaned close taking in a deep breath of her hair. This scent. It wasn't her, nor Konan, nor was it his.

He growled, "You what?"

"I love you." He saw the woman turn to a bright cherry pink color almost the color of her hair.

"Bullshit!" He yelled.

"W-what?"

"The hell you do. You stink of another man. Sorry sweetie but I'm not a fuck buddy. Go play with that whore you were with." He spoke while turning away. He didn't want to hear her reasoning. He knew she wouldn't do something like that, but with this in mind, he actually could say he had a reason to stay away from her.

He peaked over at the woman, and watched as tears began to fall down her cheeks. He didn't want to make her cry, but this was for the best. He can't allow for the same thing to happen twice. No, not again.

He mentally sighed before picking up Samahada and throwing it over his shoulder, making his way back to the hideout. The feelings he had will disappear. Hopefully they will do the same for her. This is war, there was no time for this 'love' nonsense. In other to protect you loved ones, you must all betray them. His eyes drifted toward the sky.

"May the man whom found emotions, disappear once again."

* * *

**... Not pleased with this chapter, not at all, but it is helping with the next one i can guarantee that. still don't like this chapter. i just couldn't get kisame's character right and thats what's bother me, but oh well i'll make it up for the next one just you wait :O**


	13. Important Notice (not a chap but read)

I'm redoing my chapters, cause quite frankly I am not that pleased with them. But don't worry! The story will be the same, I am just going to change the words, setting, put in more description, give in more of that anticipated sensation. I know people are going to be mad.. and I am sorry, but it's just the chapters now, I've reread them, and quite frankly I can't stand it. So don't worry, the chapters now will still be up, but when I am done rewritting I will repost everything, but this also means that there will be no new chapters posted during this time. Oh, and for those of you, whom are also reading my Byakuya X Orihime fanfic, that will be put on hold till after I'm gone. Just give me a few days. Once again I'm sorry, but please understand~

Yours truely

Lil Rosey

Chapter 1 has been updated plz read it~


End file.
